Allen's Deep Noah
by SheuOgama
Summary: Allen is hiding from The Black Order, as well as him hiding his inner Noah. He is close to transformation and soon to be The Fourteenth. What will he do to stop the transformation or... accept it. (Dark Allen) (Noah Allen) (Insane Allen) (Putting these in for clarity :D)
1. Allen's Reverie

**(Hello I'm Alyssa and this is my first Fanfiction! I've been roleplaying for a while now so I supposed making a Fanfiction of one of my favorite animes shouldn't hurt. Please enjoy and hope you like it ^.^)**

 **(I've decided to make the two chapters into one, it was a decision my friend and I made, I hope some of you won't be disappointed onto this choice! No worries this will still be going on until it comes into a closure!)**

 **(Update, before I create the 3rd chapter, should I bring back Road? If we do bring her back I plan on giving her a special part with Allen.. Please review! ^.^)**

* * *

It was night time, clubs were open, the pubs were dimming, and the towns people walking around doing their daily business. It was pretty dark out, enough darkness for crime to unleash. In the middle of the town, there were people trading, singing, and celebrating. Then, there was Allen. He was trying his best to fit in, doing his daily clown routine.

The kids sat on the floor as the happy clown would perform his tricks. Juggling with 5 juggling balls to, getting out his Poker cards for one quick card trick. It was to this the kids were focused in amusement until it came to an end. Allen had to get back into hiding, he couldn't keep the show on for long. "It looks like I must go now, I'm sorry children" Allen told the children as they were upset, flailing their arms in a wave as they watched the clown disappear from their sights, looking as if it was in a hurry.

Now, it was just Allen. He just kept walking and walking until he found a dark alley-way to stay in.

"M-My head!" He held his head, his head thumping harshly like flames were just ready to burst out. He tried to hold his screams, blood slowly falling down his forehead, as the Stigma was bursting through his thin forehead. Blood slowly dripping as the Noah inside him was unleashing.

"I-It hurts!" Allen's eyes were open, trying his best to hold back the transformation, but soon to just fade into darkness.

"Wake" The voice Allen heard had woke him up, finding himself in the same white beautiful chair as before.

Allen just looked up at The Fourteenth. He was about to say something but for some reason, couldn't talk. All he could hear was Neah's soothing voice throughout the realm. "Your transformation is almost complete, The Noah Memories are reaching closely." All Allen could do was just scream in his head. He could just see his eyes bleeding, taking him into darkness of Noah. For once, Allen could feel the Noah's hatred of Innocence and urge to kill. It was at this moment, Allen could only just laugh in response, until woken by Tyki.

"Hello, Boy" Tyki had woken Allen up, his incoming stigmata and deep grey skin was all Tyki could just think about, causing him to smirk devilishly.

* * *

Allen's reaction when seeing Tyki was just eye-widening. He was speechless, staring deep into Tyki's eyes like he was in a trance.

"Looks like your Noah is on the move again, slowly inching closer" Tyki teasingly said as he patted Allen's head.

"...How long have I been asleep for?" The boy ignoring Tyki's statement, rubbing his head as it ached.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I wanted to check up on you while you were in hiding, didn't know you were still hanging there" He'd laugh, standing the boy up to pat his clothes down.

"Can you leave me be Tyki, I can take care of my own problems." Allen shunned him after getting out of the seems to be trance, running as he didn't want to be followed.

"Tch, when will he learn." Tyki disappeared into the mist of the night, leaving the setting to fade.

* * *

It was still dark, about an hour later, the setting coming back to be in the forest that appeared next to the town. Allen was on the stump, holding onto his innocence as he tried to hold back the Noah within him.

"Ghh.. I really wish Neah didn't pick me" He'd say, holding his innocence tightly. He started to get hallucinations, which just made him hold his head. Screams that'd he just heard from his own voice flowing right out. "Control it control it CONTROL IT!" His head was like steaming, screaming louder some more until he'd just lay there on the grass, his eyes half from closing.

I'm... Fading away. His mind just repeated those words he wish that wouldn't come true, but which it did. Soon to be in a slumber, his body slowly going into his Noah form, dark blazing grey skin erupting from his pure snow white skin. After the skin there was a major scar on the middle top of his forehead, symbolizing his first very own "Stigmata."

Allen's body just laid there. iF any human dare came near the body they could feel the dark sinister aura coming from within, making them ignore or retreat. All you could see from Allen was just a very insane Noah about to be unleashed from the depths of Allen's soul.

Within Allen's mind, there was a figure of Road Camelot standing in front of Allen. For whatever reason it was, Road was just there, making Allen have a feeling that everything was going to be fine.. Until he woke up.

The first thing Allen had done when he had awoken was smile.. Like he wasn't himself anymore. Instead, it was just The Fourteenth.


	2. Allen in Rampage

**Once we get onto the fanfiction I just want to say something. I am not the original creator of D Gray Man, all rights from D Gray Man go to Katsura Hoshino, the creator of D Gray Man! :D**

 **(Update, before I create the 3rd chapter, should I bring back Road? If we do bring her back I plan on giving her a special part with Allen.. Please review! ^.^)**

* * *

The first thing that was on Allen's face was a sinister dark smirk. It was the face of a blood-lustful killer, a man that has lost all control of himself. He'd laugh, laugh, and laugh. His eyes looked like they were bursting out of their sockets, blood falling out of his eyes like he was crying.

He'd get up, the evil smirk still on his face. "Crown Clown" He said as Crown Clown activated, not his usual self. His innocence along with it was pitch black, the green now grey innocence glowing as it the same color as his skin, revealing his innocence has been tainted by dark matter. Allen slowly walked to the town, his head held low to proceed to laugh insanely. Blood that was dripping from his eyes would leave a trail. His Noah was out of control and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Soon he was at the town, his head still down, Allen was walking to the middle of the town as everyone still outside just looked at him. Most would run away screaming.. Except for this worried looking lady that came up to him.

"Are you okay, young man?" A lady that looked in her 20's looked at up Allen, her eyes filled with worry.

The young man wouldn't respond, but to look down at her for a second, seeing her badge that she was an Exorcist. He could feel the hatred and blood lust, his only answer to her would be an eerie sinister smile.

"You're eyes are bleed-" She was in shock after she took a look at his eyes, seeing that he had the Stigmata of a Noah, it being fully complete than from before. "Noah!, Innocence Activa-"

Before she could even get her innocent out, she could feel her insides get all messed up, revealing that he had stabbed her from the side of her stomach from "The Young Man's" Dark Matter innocence.. Blood gushing out as she'd let out a scream in horror and fear, making the town scream with her in a panic.

"Die." Was his answer, laughing insanely with his back arched. This was nothing like Allen, it was nothing like Noah.

He'd run like a maniac, slashing everyone who was in his way, making the town a bloody mess. If it kept up at this rate, the town would be long gone.

 **Meanwhile at The New Ark**

* * *

The other Noahs gathered around The Earl, this was an emergency. "Who was last with Allen? We must get him back here at this once." The Earl was serious.

"I'm not getting him after what he did to my sweet precious Road. Besides, we still gotta deal with these... Bookmen." Sheril said while holding his own body.

"I'll get him, I was just with him." Tyki said, about to head off.

"You must hurry" The Earl looked like he was a bit in pain, like he could feel Allen's Noah crawl upon his back with sharp claws.

Tyki bowed for his Earl, leaving at once.

"A-All...en..." Lavi said in deep worry.

* * *

"Die die DIE!" Allen kept repeating his words in insanity, the insanely scary smirk wouldn't go away.. In fact, it just got bigger and bigger. "DIE!" Allen laughed while out of control. Soon the population of the town was cut in half, until stopped by a portal in front of him.

The portal revealed Tyki coming out of it, in his Noah form. "...Boy." Tyki would taunt him, like he knew what he was doing.

This made Allen focus onto him. Since he was out of control, he lashed out at Tyki, his dark matter claw about to stab Tyki. He would simply dodge, wanting this to happen. This made Allen fall into the portal behind Tyki. "Good boy" He'd come into the portal afterwards, leaving the town in a mess.

About a few minutes later, a new set of exorcists set foot onto the town. They were in complete shock, one just staring at the pool of dead bodies, like he couldn't take it in.

"What kind of Akuma is this?!" An exorcist would rage in anger at such sight, screaming at the top of his lungs. "AKUMAAAA!"

The other exorcists were crying, shedding tears for the lost of humans. "This can't be... How did we.. How did they" One of them being a lady was confused, holding her face as she couldn't take the sight.

"They seemed to take an exorcist out too.. Such monsters" He looked at the dead exorcist after taking her pulse, praying.

"T-Th...That's..." The lady who had her face down was slowly walking up to the dead exorcist, her whole body trembling intensely. Her body just dropped to her knees when seeing her dead pale face, screaming. "EMILIA NOOOO!" The whole group came to the lady exorcist, comforting each other while their tears were in sync. In the back-round, the sun was slowly rising, like it was their to witness the incident with them.

 **Back at The New Ark**

* * *

Everything was back to normal... For now. Everyone was at the table except for Sheril and Wisely who had already eaten. Tyki was in his seat eating. The others were looking at him like they wanted to know what happened. "Ahem!" Jasdero said to Tyki.

"Oh right... It wasn't really anything. Allen was just having a mental breakdown, I brought him to my room" Tyki responded, eating his food once more.

"Well there has to be something more! Earl was freaking out like crazy.. Being serious and all!" Jasdero said back, twirling his gun around his face. Devit was in agreement, but he let Jasdero do the talking.

"I'll check on him once done, it's nothing." Tyki said.

"Well for now until his Noah backs down you're in charge, Tyki." The Earl said, he was still serious.

"Yes, My Earl." Tyki ate, making the conversation end.

Behind the dining room was a room, the room where Sheril and Fiedla held Lavi and Bookman in. None of the Noahs were there besides Lavi and Bookman.

Lavi heard their conversation end, but he was focused on the part where Tyki told the other Noahs where Allen was being held in. He looked over at his shackles, but to weak to get himself out.

"Lavi, you want to see Allen?" Bookman said to Lavi, the only thing being stuck to Bookman was the shackles on his feet.

"Y-Yes... He's... Here, in Tyki's room." Lavi told Bookman.

"I'll let you free Lavi, just know that it's your job to report back to me."

Lavi nodded.

Since Bookman's hands were free, he plotted to get the keys from Fielda or Sheril, managing to get a spare before the Noahs had dinner. Bookman arched his body slowly to Lavi, trying to unlock the shackles from Lavi's ankles and wrists.

Soon, he was free. The keys worked and he was able to crawl slowly, to weak to walk.

"Be quiet while out their, Lavi." Bookman was serious.

Lavi slowly nodded, using the other door to get out, slowly opening the door to make his way to the Noah rooms.

He made sure his palms and feet were quiet, managing to crawl without anything being heard. He would crawl slowly door to door, opening as he'd try and find Tyki's room. After opening a few doors, he'd spot Tyki's door that let to his room. The door was just like any door, but he could feel the dark matter. The matter was strong, like it was bad to go in there.. but, Lavi still crawled to the door.. Not for his safety, but for the worry of his friend, Allen. When he was about to twist the nob, he could feel pressure trying to hold him back, but ignored it. He used all force to push it open, revealing the room.

Tyki's room was just like an ordinary room, except it had Allen in it. Allen was in the corner, face down with his knees up. His body was shaking, pools of blood splattered all over him.

"A-All..en?" Lavi said, shocked to see how much blood he was in, crawling to him.

"STAY BACK!" Allen screamed at Lavi, making him back off.

"I'm a monster... Stay back please... You're going to die." Allen was crying, like he wanted this to stop. "Please get out... GET OUT!" He held his Dark Matter hand, screaming as Tyki barged in, running towards Allen to hold him tightly. "GAAAAHHHHHH!" Allen just screamed, he held back all he could. His Noah was going haywire, and all Lavi could do was just watch.

"Hush... Shhhh" Tyki was nervous, he was trying his best to calm Allen down, even ignoring his own feelings.

Lavi backed to the wall, in shock with his eyes widened. Tyki was to busy to notice Lavi, but he could still feel his human aura.

Tyki got out a syringe filled with a liquid that seemed to be a sedative, injecting it into Allen's arm. In just a few seconds, Allen was asleep... The sedative being pretty strong for a Noah. Tyki sighed in relief, then just noticing Lavi.

They just looked each other, both of their eyes staring into one another. "I got... concerned for alle..n so.. I came.. here." Lavi said as he was shaking.

"...How'd you manage to get out? The Earls going to kill me if you don't get back where you were." Tyki was surprised just as Lavi was, getting up with Allen being held into arms, bridal style.

"I'm sorry... Bookman unshackled me... beca..use I was... worried for Allen." Lavi felt guilty, like he knew he wasn't supposed to come here.

Tyki just sighed in response, seeming to get why he was here. "Let's just get you back to the other room." Allen was placed onto the bed with the covers on, Tyki coming over to Lavi.

Tyki would pick Lavi up, taking him back to his room.

* * *

Allen had woken up in his dream state, looking around as he saw another figure of Road. She was crying, but all Allen could do was watch her tears fall down onto the floor. He slowly walked up to her, but soon to be falling.. into The Fourteenth's arms. Allen looked up at Neah while he looked down at Allen.

Neah was crying, not tears but blood. He looked like he was about to say something, opening his mouth. "Allen... Why?" He'd say to him.

 **"Why... did you do that?"** That was all Neah said before awakening, his eyes blinking as they were a light shade of amber yellow..


	3. Allen's Inner Neah

**Hey everyone! I've decided to make part 3 of Allen's Deep Noah. I hope you all enjoy and take a liking. Just know that I really hope you guys can review. Reviews are really important and mean so much to me. So please review, and enjoy! ^.^**

 **(I do not own D. Gray Man, this is just a fanfiction. :D)**

 **(Oh yeah I forgot to mention something. I need your help and opinion. Should I bring back Road? I know she was part of the major characters. I'm thinking of bringing her back but I do want to hear from the community first. Should I? Reviews will help! Ty and enjoy. :D)**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, yellow beaming irises arising. He seemed to be alone in Tyki's room, his eyes looking around. He pulled the covers off, getting out of bed, stretching. He was acting normal even though his eyes were of a Noah. Allen went to the bathroom, looking at the mirror to wash his hands. It was there he had noticed that his eyes were yellow instead of the blueish grey everyone had gotten used to. "My... eyes?" Allen was shocked, him hearing the door opening seconds later. "Huh..?" Allen walked to see who it was, as it was just Tyki.

"Hm? Thought you were still asleep, boy." Tyki scratched his head, putting his hand on his mouth to yawn.

"At least you could've knocked before entering, I was getting ready." Allen responded, having a grumpy reaction.

"Who's room is this? I didn't hear a thank you!" Tyki walked fastly to Allen, looking down to his face since he was much taller in size.

"Well you should've taken me somewhere else besides... this place." He shivered.

Tyki's eyes widened a bit, then relaxing. He had noticed that Allen's eyes were yellow, which caused him to smirk a bit. "Hey boy, Earl wants you to come to breakfast with us, and since this isn't your place... You might as well come." Tyki grabbed Allen's arm, pulling him along.

"H-Hey! Tyki let me go!" Allen tried pushing Tyki's hand off Allen's arm, which failed in doing so. This caused Allen to look away, knowing he had to face The Earl at some point.

Tyki passed through door to door, Allen passing through it as well. He was looking for the dining room, making sure Allen didn't escape. Soon he found the dining room, being greeted by the Noahs. It was obvious that Tyki was the last, since he had to get Allen. All of the Noahs just stared at Allen, some even just staring at his eyes.. which were still yellow. "Come come, sit down." The Earl had already been in his seat, amused to see Allen's eyes.

Tyki sat down on his spot, making sure Allen sat next to him. He didn't want Allen to be sitting next to the other Noahs since they don't "trust" him.

"Now let us dig in, I'm sure having a feast with our guest Allen here will be splendid." Earl pointed his finger to the table's direction. The Akuma maids marched in with baskets of food. They placed the food down on the table, some Noahs picking their fill. Since the food was placed in the middle instead on plates given to you, poison wasn't possible. Allen could just smell the fresh smell of pork, making him drool. This made him dig in without thinking, having a huge portion that no regular human could feast on in one morning.

Everyone just looked at Allen as he ate. He must've had like 5-10 plates stacked of food. It was such a sight that the Earl couldn't help himself from smiling. One Noah even dropped his/her utensils! He even managed to finish all of this food in just 10 minutes straight. Once Allen was done, he held in his burps as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious!" That was the only thing Allen said.

"Wow, didn't know you could eat that much boy." Tyki said, clearly impressed.

"Since I'm a para-"

"Yeah yeah parasite innocence we get it!" Jasdero said, pointing the gun to his head as if he was tired of hearing it.

"Calm down Jasdero, Allen is our guest. He has every right to tell us these things." The Earl was second to finish, putting his utensils and napkin down.

 _How stupid of me, giving information to my enemies. I should've kept quiet._ Allen thought to himself before being interrupted.

"Now, let's get to the real business. I find it rather amusing to see that your eyes are like our color. It kind of fits you. Maybe you should keep your eyes like that for a while now." Earl chuckled. You could see him bend forward, looking interested.

"Why should I tell you? I'm your enemy, and besides.. I didn't know they turned yellow." He clearly lied, but he didn't know why his eyes are still yellow.

"Oh yeah that reminds me.. When I came to get you, your innocence was totally different! In fact, I don't sense any innocence here." Tyki was just as interested in the Earl.

"Crown Clown... I don't know why but, to be honest..." Allen was interrupted, but you could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"I have an explanation." Wisely said, the other Noahs were just sitting back, besides Sheryl. He was to upset so he didn't come to breakfast today.

"Well then Wisely, let us hear it!" The Earl said.

"If it's possible.. I think the dark matter had absorbed the innocence. I myself find this really interesting." Wisely sat back, having a smirk.

Everyone's eyes were just wide, including Allen's. Allen slammed his hands on the table, his eyes being much wider than the others. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw his arm being all black and purple. The shard of innocence no longer having it's color.

"This... This can't be. No no no NO!" Allen just couldn't believe, holding his head with his legs against his chest.

The Earl's smile was wicked. Ideas had flushed into his head on getting rid of the exorcists. The plans will surely work, with the help of The Fourteenth.

"Stay calm Allen, you're already a Noah so it wouldn't matter anyway." Tyki pat Allen before Allen had looked at him.

"But what about Crown Clown? I'm an exorcist, not a Noah! I can't switch sides, I have Lenalee.. Kanda... LAVI!" Allen was going insane, his eyes widening once more when something had flashed him. He had remembered the urge to kill... hate innocence. It was strong like he couldn't overcome it.

"Innocence..." Allen's head was down. His hand squeezed shut, his nails digging in his skin, which is turning grey. "I-I..."

 **"It's okay to hate it Allen, doing so will make you stronger... make us stronger."** He heard a voice come from behind him, a familiar voice. He just looked at the person behind him, a vision of Neah hugging him... embracing him. Allen's eyes got even wider, screaming as he could feel the darkness of his inner Noah. Tyki had tilted his head, while the others were smiling in interest.

 **"Just let me take over for a bit Allen, your inner Noah... your inner Neah."** He smiled, pressing his face to Allen's face.. the vision gone.

Everyone then heard laughing, insane laughter that was echoing throughout the room. Allen's skin was fully grey, along with the seven marked stigmata and glowing yellow amberish eyes.

"I do... I despise innocence. The urge to kill is in my blood, as I have awakened." This only made Allen have a bigger smile. He looked at the other Noahs, being all laid back. "Welcome home, Allen"


	4. Allen Clown, Crowned

**Heyo! I've decided to make another chapter. I got so many ideas and I think you all will be excited! (I hope XD) Please make sure to review if you got the chance, feedback or suggestions help very much! :)**

 **I've also decided to bring back Kanda to The Black Order. I believe that since he's probably coming back anyway, I want to get a head start. :D**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, the owner of the manga is Katsura Hoshino**

 ** _The Black Order_**

* * *

Lenalee charged into Komui's office, panting. Her eyes were widened with full of tears.

"Brother, what happened?!" That was the first thing Lenalee said. She seemed to get in Komui's office in a hurry.

Komui's head was down. A moment later, Kanda barged in, panting. "What's going on?" He said, gritting his teeth.

An exorcist was standing next to Komui. He was looking serious, along with Komui. "I'm sorry I haven't given the details earlier. I was just in a shocked state. I couldn't do anything to stop him.. I feel like it was my fault. Seeing Emilia di-" The exorcist bursts into tears, banging his hand on the table. "Allen.. Walker, HE KILLED HER!" He then let out a scream, alarming everyone.

"Beansprout?!" Kanda was infuriated, his teeth gritting to the point they were going to break.

"N-No.. Allen... I can't believe that! Allen would never kill a human or exorcist.. Not even for revenge! I won't accept this, I can't." Lenalee was in tears. She stomped her foot down. Who couldn't blame her? Allen and Lenalee have known each other for a year now. By then, they would've known all their strengths and weaknesses.

Deep down inside, Kanda was hurt too. Confused emotionally and physically concerned. "Even I know Allen and I would never expect him to kill. The only explanation is that he had fully awaken at that period of time." Komui stated

Someone had then barged in, looking at Komui. "Hevlaska! She needs assistance!" Komui immediately followed the person. Not knowing what was to come. Everyone else had followed Komui, especially Lenalee.

"Brother, wait!" Lenalee shouted, running after him.

"Lenalee! Hold up!" Kanda chased after Lenalee, being right behind her.

Lenalee ran after Komui until they got to Hevlaska's chamber. Hevlaska was in her spot, but something was wrong. She was in pain. She was making all of this noise, almost like a sad wicked moan. "The innocence... Allen Walker!" Hevlaska repeated Allen's name, then repeating his prophecy she had told him a year ago.

"Hevlaska calm down! Shit!" Komui was in a full panic attack. He didn't know what to do, this was a guardian after all.

A moment later, Hevlaska had her head down. It'd look like she was gathering new information... Something had changed.

"Hev...laska?" Lenalee held her hand up, her eyes widening when Hevlaska had moved.

"Lenalee- Hevlaska!" Kanda stopped behind Lenalee, his head looking up at Hevlaska.

Kanda walked to Komui after catching up with Lenalee "What's going on?"

"I don't know Kanda, I think she's reacting to innocence-" Komui looked up at Hevlaska, along with Kanda and Lenalee.

"I cannot sense half of Allen's innocence anymore. What I had felt the last few seconds before half vanished completely... was dark" Hevlaska was calm. It'd look like she was trying to overcome the pain she had just bared.

"Huh? Does that mean Allen is... dead?!" Lenalee said, but getting a direct response.

"No. Something must've happened to his innocence." Komui added, but then was interrupted by Hevlaska.

"What I have just felt... It tells me that we are at a huge disadvantage. Take this as a warning. God will be with us all the way." Hevlaska said before tucking her head down, going into a deep slumber.

"Dis..advantage?" Komui said before turning around, pulling up his glasses to get serious. "Attention exorcists.. Before you leave for your next mission, I want you at all costs to capture Allen Walker. If you see him I want you to bring him back here. This is an order, we cannot take any chances. Bring him back alive." Komui stomped away, Lenalee catching him turn his hands into a fist.

"I don't know what to think.. I do want Allen back but-" Lenalee stopped, looking at Kanda.

"I don't care as long as we bring back Beansprout, damn it to Hell!" Kanda stormed off, he truly was pissed.

Lenalee was now alone, holding her hand to her chest. "I better get some dinner, it'll calm me down." She took a deep breath, running after Kanda.

* * *

Lenalee had just gotten out of the shower after she ate. Her hair was still short so she didn't have to worry about it to much. She put on her clothing when dry, stacking the towels back on the shelves.

When exiting the bathroom, she moved to her bed. It was clear that she was depressed. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ceiling. It was like the ceiling was watching her, the walls were watching her, like everything was watching her.

"Allen... Please come home. I don't know what has happened to you but, if what I heard was true today then.." She planted her head onto the pillow. Tears dripping out of her eyes as all she could think about was Allen. "I'm... sorry." That was all Lenalee could say before blacking out, in a deep sleep.

* * *

Allen woke up in his dream world. Everything was familiar to him, the moon, the lake, and... The Fourteenth.

Except, he wasn't there. Allen walked in the familiar dream world he has been plenty of times, hoping to find a solution. He must've felt like he was walking for hours, thinking and thinking.

"I'm sorry innocence... I'm sorry Mana." He walked while apologizing to everyone he cared and loved. His eyes tearful, Allen looking at the tears that are falling.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorr-" Allen's eyes widened, his head looking up as he had felt a very familiar feeling in front of him.

"..Crown.. Clown?" Allen stared at his innocence. His eyes widening some more.

It looked like Crown Clown was smiling. It'd look so welcoming. This made Allen run up to Crown Clown, hugging the innocence tightly.

 **"Allen..."**

Allen's eyes froze, noticing Crown Clown was now crying.

 **"Don't be sorry... I'm the one who should be sorry."** Crown Clown hugged Allen back, embracing him. **"I surrendered to the Noah. I had to.. For your sake. You are my wielder, and I had to do everything in my power to protect you. This made me surrender and become one with the Dark Matter. Nothing is your fault Allen... The only reason why you're like this is because of me, and for that... I'm sorry."**

Allen hearing Crown Clown cry was devastating, knowing that he would never forget this dream. "Crown Clown..." Allen just hugged his innocence. The only thing you could hear from them is their crying, both in sync.

"Allen..." A familiar voice caught Allen's attention, himself turning around to see Road.

"...Road?" Allen blinked, looking at her. Crown Clown was next to Allen, looking at her as well.

"We need to talk." Road said, a smile on her face.

Road and Allen were walking until they found a door. Road went up to it, opening the door. She then walked inside, Allen holding out his hand. "Road!" Allen stormed after her, going inside.

When they both got inside they were in a white room. Smooth classical music was playing on a piano. The only thing that was different was that the piano was playing by itself. Allen looked at Road, which had her hand out.

"Care for a dance?" Road had a beautiful dress on. It was a black and purple dress. Her hair was short but down, looking pretty innocent. The dress was a bit gothic, with a lot of laces on it.

Allen held out his hand for her, his eyes blinking. Once they held hands, Road pulled Allen in for a dance. This would seem they were in a trance, Allen looking straight into Road's eyes.

Allen had his hands around Road's waist, while holding her hand to his right. They would move slowly, like a slow dance.

"Allen, I don't want you to lose yourself just yet.. Not until I come back." Road winked, acting like her childish self.

"I won't lose myself, trust me Road. I'll keep walking until the day I die." Allen said while Road giggled to herself.

"I'm almost done anyway, got a couple of more weeks." Road added, a smile appearing on her face.

"That reminds me Road.. I want to thank you for saving me back there. You took your life to save me.. I don't know why but I can never repay you." Allen's head was now down, until Road lifted his head back up.

"It's okay Allen. Before you know it I'll be back and.. we'll be together." Road somehow comforted Allen, making him smile.

"Thank you, Road." They kept dancing, putting their foreheads together. Their eyes were closed, in a trance to the music.

"I love you, Allen." Road mumbled to herself, a smile appearing.

Road was dancing until she raised her head to look at Allen.

"Look behind you, Allen." Road smiled while pointing behind Allen, which made him turn around and look.

Nea was the one playing the piano. Before he couldn't see whoever was playing it but now, it was clear. When Allen looked back to see Road for a second, she was gone.

"Welcome, Allen Walker." Nea stopped playing the piano as the song finished, turning his body around.

"Nea...?" Allen said, slowly walking to him.

"It seems you're waking up. I wonder how this will go.." Nea smiled before disappearing, along with Allen himself, symbolizing he had awoken.

Allen was on his bed, his usual self. It was The Fourteenth's room now, no longer Tyki's. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened last night.

"Road..." A tear dripped down his cheek before being interrupted. Tyki had walked into his room.

"Hey, boy" Tyki looked at Allen, seeing that he was crying.

"Where am I?" Allen looked up at Tyki, covering his tears."

"Oh you're in The Fourteenth's room. The maids made it for you when we were having dinner, remember?" Tyki took out a box of smokes, staring at the brand.

Allen tried to remember. His eyes widened, tears falling down. Not only because of last night, but because of Crown Clown.

"Hey boy? Why the sad face?" Tyki sat down next to Allen, full of concern.

"Crown.. Clown. He sacrificed himself for me. He sacrificed to the Dark Matter." Allen bursted into tears, his eyes closing. He held Tyki in for a hug, which made Tyki confused.

"Hey hey boy chill down! At least let me take a smoke first!" He tried to get Allen off of him, his head shaking afterwards. "You're one tough kid, Allen Walker."

After Allen had calmed down, he told Tyki about his dream. This made Tyki a bit surprised, considering how Road was able to contact him and all. He'd puff a smoke, exhaling.

"Well other then the whole Crown Clown thing then this is good news. I'm talking about Road at least. Knowing that she'll be back in just a few weeks makes the situation 10 times better." Tyki went in for another smoke, exhaling after he had inhaled.

Allen looked down, thinking about the recent situation.

"Oh yeah boy, Millennium Earl is having a meeting today. He wants everyone to be present... Especially you." Tyki said, putting his cigarette away with cigar ash.

Allen's eyes widened, looking at Tyki. "Why can't I stay here? I don't want to face all the Noahs. I'd rather go back to London." Allen sighed, looking out the window.

"Well the meetings soon so it's to late for you to escape now. I'd get ready if I were you." Tyki laughed, getting up to make his way out. "Oh by the way, you'll be sitting with me again" Tyki winked before Allen could no longer see his presence.

"What's that got to mean?!" Allen sighed once more, getting up.

He headed to the bathroom, opening the door to see clothing placed for him. He looked into the mirror after placing the clothing on racks, staring at the figure of The Fourteenth, who was now Nea's full appearance. "Every time I look into the mirror, I can't stop the urge to despise humans." He held his head, a smile slowly forming. Allen definitely remembered the feelings he had when he felt the hatred and urge for humans. It was a feeling that would make the common man insane. Allen straightened himself out, heading into the shower after taking off his clothing.

* * *

"Good morning my children. Earl tipped his hat at each Noah who had entered, the grin of his never getting old.

"Good morning" Some Noahs say, while others tip their hats back.

"Hmm it seems that we're missing a few... I doubt anyone has seen our Fourteenth anywhere.." Earl's grin got bigger, if it could even get any bigger as it already is.

"He should be here soon My Earl. I definitely remember telling him about the meeting." Tyki said, getting ready for breakfast.

"Oh well.. I guess we can feast while we wait for Allen. Maids!" Earl snapped his fingers, breakfast being entered by the Akuma maids.

* * *

Allen had just gotten done with the shower. Putting on his clothing, it was rather nice. A finishing touch was a long black trench coat, along with a black top hat. His eyes widened when noticing it was Tyki's outfit. It was the same outfit he had wore when he attacked him. He shivered at the thought, the clothing already on when he just noticed. Other than it being a bit big on him, it was really comfortable.

Once done, he walked out of the bathroom, making sure to turn off the lights. A maid was at the front door, waiting for him.

"Lord Noah, I am here to get you for the meeting." She bowed, probably was sent from The Earl.

Allen sighed, following the maid as she took him to the dining hall.

"Enjoy, My Lord Noah." The maid bowed when opening the door.

Allen entered the room, staring at the other Noahs while they stared back. The Earl was highly intrigued.

"Welcome my Allen Walker! Come sit down, we shall feast properly now that the family is here." Earl opened in welcome arms.

"Not everyone." It came from Sheryl, having that pissed look on his face.

"You're right, we're missing Skinn!" Earl said, which triggered Sheryl.

"NO YOU- We're missing Road!" Sheryl stopped himself, cooling down.

The Earl laughed, then sighing. "Any updates on Road? What about our eighth?"

Wisely shook his head, being awfully quiet.

All of a sudden, Allen had raised his hand. He felt kind of awkward here, especially since he's wearing Tyki's clothing. He took his seat that was next to Tyki, just like Tyki had wanted.

"Ahhh yes Allen, I had a feeling you knew something." The Earl held his stomach while laughing. It looked like Sheryl was about to break his own utensils though.

"I spoke to Road in my dreams.." Allen said.

Of course, Sheryl had a reaction as usual. He will always have a reaction when it comes to his dear Road. "What did she say!" His utensils dropping, he WANTED to know.

"She said she'll be back in a few weeks." Allen said.

Sheryl just ran out of his room, screaming insanely. "MY ROADDDD!"

The Earl then laughed some more, having a cheery grin for Allen. "Well, I'm guessing you're hungry Allen so... Eat up!"

More maids have arrived, placing food in the middle of the table. All of this food was for Allen, since already all of it was on his plate.

"Hey that's not fair! Leave some food for us!" Jasdero and Devit shouted, clearly pissed.

"Oh sorry I would explain why I need all of this food but... I don't want to get on Jasdero's nerves again" Allen teased, digging in.

"Why you! Come here and feel my bullets.. Hee hee!" Jasdero shouted, aiming the gun at Allen. "Oh and while you're at it, pay for Cross's bills too." Devit said, also pointing the gun at him.

"Now now Jasdevi, we can save this for later. Right now, we got a meeting to attend to!" Earl said, a sinister grin appearing on his face, along with the other Noahs.

This made Allen stop eating, a bunch of food in his mouth. "Meeting?"

"Why yes! As you can see, Allen's innocence is basically dark matter now." A smirk appears on the Earl, folding his hands. "I have a plan on getting rid of the exorcists using that simple information. If Allen's innocence has turned into dark matter, then how about Lavi's?! Behold!" The Earl laughed insanely as Lavi was being pushed in on a cart by Feedler while being strapped onto it.

"L-Lavi?!" Allen's eyes widened, knowing that something sinister was about to happen.

* * *

 **(OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE XD)**

 **(I hope you all enjoy it! Please review :D)**

 **(Idk if you guys like this though, I think it turned out great! :D)**


	5. Nothing More

**Hello everyone! I am back for chapter 5. I know this is a bit early but I've just got some motivation! I hope you all enjoy. I got this motivation in the car while coming back from my daily duties! Please enjoy and review. They mean so much to me. ^.^**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, all rights go to Katsura Hoshino. :D**

* * *

Allen could not believe his eyes. Seeing Lavi all chained up to a wheel cart was just magnificently evil, especially when he was dosed with more parasites, which caused The Earl's smirk to grow.

"Since Lavi managed to escape during your recuperation, I've decided to punish him!" The Earl laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, not at all.

The Earl walked up to Lavi, looking down from him head to toe. "Where is his innocence? I doubt it will work but to see him in pain will be delightful either way." He couldn't stop laughing, wiping his tears.

"Stop! Don't hurt Lavi! He was only trying to help!" Allen shouted, running over to The Earl but was caught by Tyki. He had pinned Allen down, wrapping Allen's arms around his back and wrapping his legs around his own legs, making sure he had a dominant grip over him. Tyki then finished off with a sadistic smirk.

"Tyki let me go! I gotta save Lavi!" Allen thrashed around but it was no use, he was locked on tight.

"No can do, Earl's orders." Tyki grabbed Allen's head so he couldn't look down with one arm, the other arm holding Allen's hands tightly.

"Now let us move onto the show!" Earl demanded, Sheril going into view. Coming to the Earl, he passed the hammer innocence to him, trying to ignore the pain that was flowing inside the innocence.

"Now, let us begin... Sheril, Feedler!" It had all started when The Earl injected black matter inside the innocence.

"N..No- GHH!" Lavi could barely even scream from the pain. He had doubled the parasites from before, mentioning stab wounds. At this rate it was in fate's hands.

"L-LAVI!" Allen screamed with Lavi, such like he was getting hurt as well, like he could feel Lavi's pain. But, even if he was in pain, he couldn't close his eyes. No matter how he tried, he couldn't. It was like something or someone was getting pleased from this. The thought of that was even more unbearable. Something living inside Allen that enjoyed seeing his friend's hurt... in despair... in agony. Something like this... It had made Allen insane.

"STOPPP!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes widening as he had witnessed Lavi becoming unconscious. He was close to death.

"CROWN CLO-" Allen's eyes faded to yellow. This wasn't his Noah.. nor Allen himself but.. Neah.

"I've had enough of this." Was the only thing he said. Tyki was off guard for a second because of Allen's transformation, making it easy for Neah to get off of his grip. He launched his legs foward, making Tyki fly into a wall. He then got up, dashing right at Lavi, stabbing him right in the chest.

Of course, everyone was shocked, especially The Earl. Neah slowly released his hand from Lavi, wiping the blood off.

"If you excuse me, I'll be going to my room." Neah walked out of the room, not wanting to be part of the conflict. "Sorry you had to see that, my dear nephew." A tear dropping his face before walking down never-ending hallways.

"I...I... can't believe it! To think that my dear Fourteenth would do such a thing!" Earl laughed in glee, looking down at the innocence. It looked the same, but at the same time it didn't. The hammer was glowing between purple and green, most likely trying to battle inner conflict.

"Take Lavi and this innocence in the other room, I want to see where this will go." The Earl walked back to his seat, waving his hand to the unconscious.

"Ughhh you guys forgot about me.." Tyki got up, rubbing his head as he got right back to his seat as well.

* * *

Lavi was in a library. His usual Bookman slumber. Books were all over the place, most marked as read. To the Noahs to The Black Order, information was everywhere. As a Bookman, all information gathered is necessary. Lavi walked around, finding a book to read that was suitable. When walking around, there was one book that caught his eye. Deciding to read it, he walked over to pick up the book. Strangely, there was no title. Shrugging it off, he went to the first page.

 **"Turn around"**

That was the only word(s) in the book.

"I guess I should turn around then." Once turning around, he had found Bookman.

"Woah what you doing here Bookman?" Lavi scratched his head, looking at him weirdly.

"You fool! I am not Bookman but your Innocence!" He was serious, but was Bookman no less.

"You sure sound like h-" Lavi was then hit, rubbing his head instead of scratching it.

"Just listen up you apprentice. we don't have much time left, we're dying." Yes, his innocence was VERY serious.

"W-Woah! I can't die yet. I am a Bookman after all." Lavi protested, getting in a serious posture.

"Listen to me closely. There is only one way we can live. This option will cost you dearly, and if we're on the neutral side then you gotta think of this clearly." "Bookman" said, grabbing both of Lavi's arms.

"What is the option? I guess I have to take the option anyway if I'm a Bookman." Lavi said.

"We must become dark matter... We must fuse with it, and let us become one." Bookman's eyes closed, leaving a rather scary and dark aura.

"Woah... You truly are an Old Panda." Lavi laughed, not taking this seriously. Who wouldn't?

"I'm serious you stupid apprentice!" "Bookman" said, swatting Lavi at the top of the head.

"O-o- wait.. you are?" Lavi's eyes widened, finally getting it.

"Yes." He nodded, face-palming.

"...Oh... Wait.. So the only option to live and not die is to let my innocence be consumed by dark matter and become one?" Lavi's eyes widened some more.

"..Yes." Bookman nodded once more, now acting calm.

"I don't know what to say... Even if we are on the neutral side, I can't abandon the Black Order. I'm a wielder of innocence, an apostle. I... I need to live." Lavi took a deep breath, his eyes closing.

"What is your answer, my dear stupid apprentice?" "Bookman" smiled, which was rare.

"I choose... To live. I need to live... I'm going to.. Live! Innocence... ACTIVATE!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs, bolts of dark matter flowing inside Lavi, as well as the library. Dark matter was everywhere, consuming everything. The whole library was covered, and soon to be just black.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Those were Lavi's last words before being engulfed. The dark matter consuming Lavi had won... Nothing more... nothing more.

 _Nothing more._

* * *

 **Ty all for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review! They help dearly, I like to read them. XD**


	6. Lavi's Departure

**Omg ty guys so very much for all these views! I wouldn't expect having you know, 1000+ views for this fanfic. I don't even know what to say other than thank you.. I'm just so grateful! You all put a smile on my face. Knowing myself to smile is a big achievement for me. So, thank you! ^.^**

 **I know this is also kind of early, I try to get a chapter at least once a week. I have summer school so it's kind of hard to know the exact day of when to post one but I'm just happy that I do get to update it when I can. Also I have been working a bit much on my other fanfic Insanity's Arrival.. I just LOVE Sheu. (Especially when I've had her for a very long time) But this isn't Insanity's Arrival but, Allen's Deep Noah... So, enjoy!** **^.^ (Oh and please review XD)**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, all of the ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino. 3**

* * *

It had been a few days. Being bottled up into consciousness wasn't fun. Looking at the Campbell mansion all these days has been quite a bore, especially when Nea was in control.

"May I have my body back, Nea? I don't recall how many days it has been." Allen sighed.

 **"Only if you don't have a panic attack once I do give it back. Thinking of Mana, I can't even think of what he was feeling when he saw me under the Earl's finger."** At least he had some company. Nea was always the type to think about his loved ones, not letting go of anything.

"I won't, you know me." He sighed once more. Sitting on the grass, his body laid onto the floor. Opening his eyes, clouds were passing him. "I can't believe how peaceful a Noah's mind can be but at the same time, scary." He rose his hand, pointing at the clouds passing by. He had imagined the clouds as his friends... Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda... So many many more. He couldn't help the fact that maybe.. just maybe.. he truly missed them.

"Give me control, Nea." Allen bit his tounge, he couldn't take it anymore.

 **"Promise me. Promise do not have a panic attack. Cleaning up a mess that I didn't do is rather unfair."** Nea's words carved into Allen's head. They were so delicate, but rough at the same time. He couldn't help but not get mad at his dear nephew.

"I promise." Allen nodded confidently.

Nea could tell he was ready. Even if he could not predict Allen so easily like that, he could tell he was ready.

Without saying a word, Allen slowly fell into a deep sleep. His eyes closing, feeling darkness sweeping over his fingers and toes.. Allen woke up.

He was on his bed, his back against the quilt. His eyes opening, staring at the ceiling. No more clouds and blue skies but, the white ceiling of The Fourteenth.

"You're up, boy." Allen looked next to him, revealing a nicely suited Tyki. He was sitting down with one leg over his other leg. A cigarette in his mouth, smoke coming out from the front.

"Ty..ki?" Allen sat up, his eyes widened. "How long have I been asleep?"

"For a few days. When Nea took control, he stabbed Lavi and I guess, went to sleep." Tyki yawned, puncturing the cigar he had in his mouth.

Allen's eyes widened, looking down. Shivering, he had looked at his own hands. For a split second, he thought he saw blood all over his hands.

"Don't worry boy, Nea probably washed it off when he got back." Tyki laughed, getting comfortable.

"Where's Lavi? Did The Earl...?" Allen got up, grabbing Tyki from the shirt. His eyes had widened some more, on his knees.

"Slow down boy. You're clearly not well." He pat Allen's head, almost brushing the white smooth locks.

"Tell me! Is he dead?!" He yelled, crawling to the door.

"Of course not.. In fact, I bet he's waiting for you." Tyki got up as well, picking Allen up.. Bridal style.

"Hey let go of me!" Allen squirmed, but it was no use.

"Calm down calm down. I'm taking you to Lavi!" Tyki sighed, walking out.

* * *

When outside of the room, all Allen could think about was if Lavi was okay. If he was still alive, if he was still an exorcist. Looking at the hallway, he had visions.. Visions of the hallways being bloody by his own hands. The blood wasn't a Noah's but.. Lavi's.

"Did I really.. stab him?" He could feel a tear slowly falling down. He doesn't want to kill Lavi, nor his friends.. But, something inside him did.

"Nea did, although I don't think you would've want to. I believe Nea did it for the right reason though.. I think he just wanted to make the transformation to be faster." Tyki was on point. It made sense. "He did it for you, boy." Allen thought he could see Tyki smile for a second.

"Did it.. for me?" Allen's eyes widened, a door appearing in front of him.

"Looks like we're here." Without warning, Tyki opened the door.

Lavi was bound to a chair. His head down, he clearly didn't look well.

"LAVI!" Allen charged right to him before falling, his eyes froze when seeing how broken he looked.

"L-Lavi speak to me!" He grabbed his head, shaking it.

"I was afraid that the dark matter would break an exorcist." Tyki sighed, seeing Bookman next to him.

"What do you-" He was interrupted by Feedler and Wisely.

"We're working right now, can't just barge in.. Tyki." Wisely was behind Tyki, Feedler teasing Bookman by showing his long parasitic tongue.

"I'm going to take Lavi out of here.. I've had enough!" Allen broke. He slapped Lavi, yelling at him. "WAKE UP."

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Allen. "L..Lavi..?!" Allen was thrown into a wall.

"Leave me alone." Lavi spat. His pupils gone, a smile on his face.

Bookman didn't react, just sitting there.

"We should take him back to The Black Order.. See what he would do." Tyki said. "We don't really have anything to do with the Lavi anymore.. Unlike Bookman" He smiled, turning around. "I'll talk to The Earl about it.." He took his leave, the door closing behind him.

"I-I.. Maybe I... Wasn't ready after all." Allen's head was down, looking at Lavi.

* * *

Hevlaska wasn't looking to good.. Komui coming in, being alarmed.

"Lavi!" Hevlaska shouted Lavi's name. It was the same thing that happened to Allen. The same pain flowing inside her.

"Hevlaska what's going on?! Shit not this again!" Komui ran over to her, shaking.

"..Lavi!" She moaned in pain, her head down. The pain was to much, even stronger than last time.

"Hevlaska just hold on, I'm g-" Komui's eyes widened.

"Lavi's innocence... is gone." Hevlaska was weeping. The sudden news, it had made Komui grit his teeth.

"Hold on Hevlaska." He was pissed, running right to his office.

In his office, he grabbed his microphone, speaking into it.

"All exorcists I have a special mission for you. We must all find Allen Walker, NOW. This is an emergency, we must bring him back here at ALL costs." Komui said.

Lenalee barged in along with a bunch of other exorcists, panting.

"Brother what's going on?!" Lenalee said, she was confused and scared.

"It's Lavi.. His innocence is gone." Komui slammed his hands, papers of papers falling onto the floor.

The exorcists all had different reactions. Some looked defeat, while others looked surprised.

"This is why we must find Allen Walker. I am sure he is with him.. Please go, look for them all over." Komui was serious. All exorcists accepted, leaving except Kanda and Lenalee.

"Yes Sir Komui!" Exorcists said before their departure.

"Big brother do you have a clue where they might be?" Lenalee charged to her brother, a hand against her chest.

"No clue but we must search, Kanda.. Take care of my Lenalee." Komui gave Kanda charge.

"Let's go." Kanda left, Lenalee following. "I'll make sure to bring them back, brother." Lenalee smiled, waving goodbye.

"Be safe, Lenalee and Kanda!" Komui said, gritting his teeth before going back to work.. The door being heard.

"It seems that we have some.. trouble." Leverrier said with a smile.

"I guess we do." Komui welcomed him in, even though clearly he was even more upset now.

* * *

"That's what I think we should do.." Tyki said.

"It's a rather nice idea.. Do you think Allen would love to accompany him? I'm sure the exorcists are already looking for them." The Earl gave off a sinister grin.

"Maybe Allen can be in the backround, I'm sure you don't want us to lose our Fourteenth again, do we?" Tyki smoked his cigar, inhaling and exhaling.

"We sure don't.." The Earl's grin grew.. Tyki taking his leave.

"I shall be getting Lavi at once then, my Earl." He bowed.

"Let's get this started." The Earl sat on his chair, waiting for the party to be set.

* * *

Allen was with Lavi. He couldn't move though, like something didn't want him to.

"Hey boy, we're going somewhere." Tyki picked up Allen. He didn't respond, which made Tyki sigh.

Tyki sighed. "Well I guess that's your 100th loss of Poker today." This made Allen's head pop right up, looking devastated.

"Impossible.." Allen looked right into his face, realizing.

"Ha you should do that face more often." Tyki laughed, going to Lavi.

"Wait where are we going?!" Allen looked at Tyki then to Lavi, confused.

"We're going to the town and hope that some exorcists show up.. I wonder what Lavi would do." He smirked, Allen sighing.

"You just want my Noah to go berserk." He sighed once more, looking at The Ark's door appearing.

"...Ladys first." Tyki said, throwing Allen in.

"H-Hey- Tyykkiii!" Allen said, looking at Tyki before disappearing.

"Now, Lavi's turn." Tyki laughed once more before going to him..

* * *

It was the evening. The town was busy as ever.. Ever since Allen was here at least. The fresh smell of London gave Allen the feeling of nostalgia like he was at home. Slowly getting up, he looked around. He could tell a dozen of Akumas were around.

Allen sighed, he spotted a bar that reminded him of Cross. "I just wonder if there is any exorcists around. I don't want to kill my friends.. I just.." Allen shivered, his head looking down. In the back of his mind, he could hear sinister laughing.. The laughter had made him want to laugh.

"Mister, are you okay?" A little girl brought his attention.

"Ahh yes, thank you." He smiled which the girl had smiled back, walking away with her mother.

Allen walked around as well, his attention going to a little corner. The corner was dark, but was good for a little rest. He sat down, his eyes closing. To many stuff to think about, knowing that a lot can add stress.

"Lena..lee.." He took a breathe before having a sharp pain on his back.

Tyki was standing on top of him, Lavi against his shoulder.

"Yo, boy." He got off of Allen, putting Lavi down.

"A-Argh Tyki!" He got up, an upset look on Allen's face.

"Oh sorry." He scratched his head, getting his attention to the town. "I sense innocence."

Allen agreed. He sensed it as well, no more than feeling the hatred and that infamous Noah killing instinct.

"Shall we go?" Tyki said, running after the sense of innocence, Allen following from behind.

* * *

"It's a nice day out. Thank goodness it's not raining." Miranda smiled, watching Chaoji.

"A nice day to catch that Allen Walker. I'm so sick of his drama. Ever since I met him, I knew something was up!" Chaoji said confidently, where Miranda shook her head.

"Come on Chaoji, stop holding a grudge on him. Besides, we were told to capture him, not kill him." Miranda couldn't kill... not Allen.

"Well when I get my hands on him I know I'll get him!" Chaoji ran, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wait for me!" Miranda ran after him, trying not to fall from her clumsyness.

As Chaoji kept running, the more Akumas appeared. Punching through a bunch of them with his innocence, the more he felt how free he was. "Come get me Allen Walker, I know you-"

His arm flew fell right off.

It was a pissed off level 3. No Akuma would stay okay if he heard people talking bad about his Noah masters. "Stupid exorcist, that confidence will get you killed." The Akuma spat.

"G..GHHH!" Chaoji held onto the bleeding part of his upper arm.

"Time Recovery!" Miranda said, Chaoji's arm being re-attached.

Chaoji looked at his newly attached arm, now ready for battle.

"Akumas, go for that time exorcist lady!" The Akuma charged towards Miranda, herself guarding.

"Stop." A voice yelled, where the Akumas obeyed. This made Chaoji kill one of them.. A level two.

Coming from the shadows were Allen, holding up his arms like he wanted to hug. "Miranda.." He said with a smile.

"A-Allen!" She ran towards him, crying. "It's really you!"

"Miranda no! He's a Noah-" Chaoji screamed at her, but it was too late.

An Akuma got in front of Miranda, slashing her right through the chest.

"MIRANDA!"


	7. Allen in Chaosji

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 7 of Allen's Deep Noah! I hope you all enjoy. I've been working hard, thinking of ideas. I just woke up too so I hope it's too your liking. Please enjoy and review if you have the chance! As I have been saying, they mean so much to me! ^.^!**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, the rights of the manga go towards the one and only.. Katsura Hoshino! :D**

 **(Edit: Oh yeah I almost forgot! If you wanna see a picture of Allen Walker on Koitatsu then message me! I made him on the game as a Noah and as the regular Allen! Message if you wanna see what he looks like. As always, enjoy!)**

* * *

Tyki and Lavi arrived just on time. By the looks of it, an Akuma slashed through Miranda's chest.

"MIRANDA!" Chaoji ran over to Miranda, picking up her body. "Use time recovery before you die! You can't die, you're an exorcist!" Tears spilled from his eyes.. he was speechless.

Allen walked over to Chaoji, going on his knees. "M..Miranda.." A tear falling, remembering all the memories he had with her.

"GET BACK NOAH! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Chaoji unthinkably punched Allen right in the gut. He was pissed. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU... NOAH!" He spat all of these curse words and unnecessary stuff.

Tyki was holding Lavi's body bridal style. He was amused, a wonderful show right into his face and he is the star of it. "Don't kill that exorcist... We shall use her as a warning if the exorcists want to retrieve the boy." He grinned. It was a good plan for the Noahs. "I just wonder what they will think about their dear book-man. The grin grew, almost reaching to his eyes.

Allen spat blood while on the floor, trying to recollect himself while Chaoji was screaming. He was taking all of this in because he wanted too.. he needed too.

"JUST... I HATE YOU ALLEN WALKER!" Chaoji screamed before Tyki walked over, grabbing him by the head, lifting him up by it.

"Stupid exorcist, just go crawl back to your little headquarters and deliver this message.." Tyki whispered into his ear.

Chaoji widened his eyes before being put down, using all his might to take Miranda's body and run away.

"Shall we chase him, Master Noah?" The Akuma questioned, flying from above.

Tyki shook his head, picking up an emotionless Lavi that was laying on the building's landscape. "Let's just go, I've had enough for today." He yawned, nudging Allen.

"Hey let's go boy, Earl is probably waiting for us." Tyki said before his eyes widened.

It'd appear that Allen was trembling on the dirty ground. His eyes widened as well, looking down as if he was taking in the situation that had just unfolded... blood covering his hands.

Tyki sighed, picking up Allen as well. Tyki was pretty damn strong if he was carrying two boys over 100 pounds. Lavi being carried bridal style while Allen was just hanging from his shoulder.

"You won't be needed anymore, Akuma. Fall back." Tyki said before disappearing into the ground, slowly waving goodbye.

"You heard Master Noah's orders.. Let's go." The Akuma falling back, they returned to their "human" form, doing human stuff like nothing had even happened.

* * *

Allen couldn't think straight. Hell, he saw an old friend named Miranda being stabbed by an Akuma. It was even worse when they had a poison known to kill humans.

He was all beat up, not because of Chaoji but because of his inner self. His inner self was full of glee, full of happiness. He didn't want to accept the feelings inside him because they weren't good.. Not for an exorcist.

 **"A Noah's instincts are strong, my dear nephew. It'll only cause harm to your body if you resist them. I know it was an old friend you saw getting hurt out there but, you gotta keep walking. What would Mana say?"** Neah's words echoed throughout Allen's head. His words managed to soothe him a bit but, it was still rather a mess in his head.

"I'm sorry Neah... I don't know how to get over it when a friend I've known for a long time was getting hurt." A tear passed his cheek, himself hugging his body tightly.

 **"It's not your fault. It's a Noah's job to get rid all of the exorcists. All humans will die someday, if she does die then her death just occurred early. Fate decided and saw it was time."** Neah said. Allen could tell he was pretty upset as well.

"I guess you're right." Allen nodded, now fully calm. He closed his eyes as he lied on the bed. A few moments later, a smile unleashed... no, more like a smirk. All of a sudden, he had started laughing. The feelings slowly consuming him felt welcoming, felt warm.

"I feel great! Neah, I feel so much better!" Allen's eyes widened as he couldn't stop laughing. Maybe the Noah's instinct he felt was too much... but damn it felt good.

 **"Just know... By accepting these feelings you're getting will make us stronger... And I know how much strong you want to be. To protect your friends, am I right?"** Allen could feel Neah's sadistic smirk. Even that made Allen all happy inside.

"Damn right you are Neah!" He rolled over on the bed, hugging himself tighter. He could sense Neah right next to him on the bed, hugging him whilst embracing. Both of them were laughing, in sync.

Eyes "burning" amberish yellow, skin "burning" a dark sinister grey, a black stigmata "burning" through the forehead. One of the only things that you could tell he/she was a Noah... The same Noah who almost destroyed a single town.

"I love you, Neah!" Allen said while he was laughing, he couldn't stop... and he didn't want to either.

 **"I love you too.. My dear nephew."** Neah's voice once again ringing in Allen's head, soothing him.

* * *

Chaoji was back at The Black Order. Miranda's innocence was trying it's hardest to slow down the poison, even if it was an equipment type.

"Somebody help! Miranda has been injured by an Akuma!" He said while screaming, gathering the other's attention.

Lenalee ran over to him, her eyes widened. "Miranda! We gotta take her to the infirmary!" She gasped while calling for a nurse.

The head nurse was called, picking Miranda right up. "Oh my!" She said, taking the emergency route to the infirmary.

"Will she be alright?!" Chaoji cried.

"I will try my best to see what I can do." Her voice was a bit stressed. She didn't know if Miranda would survive this, but she will try.

* * *

Chaoji and Lenalee couldn't go in the infirmary right now since it was an emergency. All they could do was hope and wait.

"If it's alright, may I ask what happened?" Lenalee sweetly and calmly said, knowing it must've been tough.

He took a deep breath, his mouth opening. "It was Allen... He did it." Was all he said before shamefully putting his head down, his hands turning into hard fists.

Lenalee didn't know what to say. Allen would never hurt his friends... Or that's what she thought.

"I gotta speak to Chief Komui." He walked away without saying goodbye, his head still down.

"O-oh okay.." Lenalee slowly waved in confusion.

* * *

Chief Komui was in his office... Like usual. The same stacks of papers all over, the same books on the shelves like they have been read over a hundred times. The only thing that was the same was the same usual knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice known only as Chief Komui was heard.

The door opened, Chaoji coming in. He looked stressed, but who wouldn't when someone you fully trusted had been on the ground dying.

"I'm sorry about Miranda. For now we can only hold on and see what happens. She's an exorcist, one of the only few. We cannot lose another so even if we're only holding on, I'm still going to try my best, Exorcist Chaoji." Not only Chaoji was stressed but so was Komui. Even he was trembling. At this situation, nobody could take it in on what just happened.

"..That's not what I came here for, Chief Komui." Gritting his teeth, his fists getting tighter every second. "Tch.." He didn't want to say this but at this point, he had no choice.

"May I ask why you are here then, Exorcist Chaoji?" You know Komui got serious when he pulled up his glasses, folding his hands against the table.

"Allen wasn't alone... He was.. with another Noah." His head looked to the side in shame, his grudge against them spilling throughout the room.

"Who was he with and what did he tell you?!" Komui got up, slamming his hands against the table... Now, it just got super serious.

"He told me something. He told me to tell you.. The Black Order.. something." His fists were so tight it'd look like they were about to just break.

"What is it that he told you, Chaoji? This is urgent news." Komui sat back down, knowing that he shouldn't take things so harsh.

"He told me that.. The Noah's are finally at the last stage of The Three Days of Darkness. They have found a new and final way on getting rid of us and it will most likely be our falter. They will take us out one by one and soon... We will perish." The last three words Chaoji had said were in sync with another voice... but not just any voice... it was Allen Walker's.

"Good.. morning..." He bowed, an insane smirk appearing against his face. The voice, the body, the smirk.. The hair. It was all there. Not only that, he was behind Chaoji, as this person was the one and only..

 ** _Allen Walker_**

* * *

 **Omg thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters of this fanfiction. Please review if you get the chance. I love them and they make me all happy inside XD**

 **Btw I'm so happy to give you all another chapter. I hope this fanfiction goes on for quite some time so you all don't get nervous if it's going to end soon or not. It won't end soon so no worries about it. In fact, we're just getting started MWAHAHAHHA! XDDD**

 **So thank you for reading this chapter and please review! See you on the next one! :D ^.^**

 **Ps. The new chapter for D. Gray Man is out and it's great! I recommend reading it. :D (No spoilers here though!)**


	8. Allen's Insanity

**I am finally done with summer school! Took me four weeks of studying and doing math but I have done it. Now for the celebration, I decided to make an extra long chapter for you all.. No worries no major cliffhanger will end on this chapter either. For this one, it is on me. To celebrate and have plenty of fun.**

 **As always, enjoy reading and review! ^.^**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, credits for manga go to Katsura Hoshino! :D**

* * *

"YOU!" Chaoji turned around, noticing that Allen was slowly vanishing within air.

"I thought coming here to say a quick hello would be nice. Seems like The Black Order hasn't changed at all." Allen smirked. Chaoji and Komui could hear another voice from him but, they couldn't quite figure out who it was. Either way, the voice was scary, like it was controlling him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING US AGAIN!" Chaoji jumped towards Allen, holding his arms out.

"Chaoji get back! It could be a trap!" Komui spat, trying to grab Chaoji.

It was rather too late anyway. Allen disappeared before Chaoji could reach him. He landed on the floor, a defeated look on his face.

"Damn that traitor! I fucking hate this!" He slowly got up, punching the door with his fists. He needs to let some anger out. They were in a big disadvantage.

"Chaoji calm down! It won't help if you just stand there yelling and stomping. Please just calm down." Komui ran over to him, trying to soothe him.

Blood ran down Chaoji's hands. Splinters and wood were inflicted but he didn't care. His enemy had gotten away, at a good time too.

"SHUT UP!" He barged out of Komui's office, gritting his teeth.

Komui sighed, walking over to the telephone to dial a number. "Yes, he came just as you thought, Inspector Leverrier."

* * *

Allen was laughing insanely on his bed once again. Laying his arms against the bed, he felt free. He felt all of his fears and agony slip away from his fingers. He couldn't feel pain, sadness, or guilt. All he could feel was pure insanity.

 **"You have fun over there, Allen?"** It was Neah.

"Sure am! I feel fantastic. I haven't felt this feeling before... What is it?! I need more of it." It was like some kind of drug.. This feeling would make a mere human feel exact opposite.

 **"Well since I'm the Noah of Destruction, I usually had those kinds of urges. It means that you're out for blood."** Allen could hear Neah giggle in the backround.

"Whaaat?! I just literally blew up a whole town a few days... weeks ago? Is this destruction strict or something?" Allen sat up, his eyes widened. Putting his black nailed finger on his lip, he pondered.

 **"You probably triggered your Inner Noah's urge when you were in The Black Order. You saw a perfect time to kill but decided to just freak them out a bit.. The usual Allen. If I were you, I would've killed that Chaoji."** Neah giggled harshly.

"I would've killed Chaoji but... I guess I am that usual Allen." He laughed with Neah, laying back down on the bed. "I'm just going to sleep again. Hope that these urges pass me." Closing his eyes, he tried to go into his dream world.

 **"Your choice but just know it's not good to hold back your Inner Noah"** Neah slowly put Allen to sleep.

"Yeah yeah, goodnight Neah." Allen smiled.

 **"Goodnight, my dear nephew."** Neah said as Allen finally went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Allen sit on the tree near the Campbell residence. Next to him was Road. She was looking up at the sky, seeing the clouds pass by.

"I'm almost there.. About a day or two. I'm excited to see you, Millenie, Tyki, Daddy, Wisely, everyone. I'm excited to see the real sky, the real you." Road stopped there, smiling.

Allen widened his eyes when he heard "the real you." He didn't quite understand what she meant by that but, the outcome made him smile.

"Thank you, Road. When you get back, let's watch the real clouds.. together." Allen pointed at the sky, a cloud that looked like Allen and Road holding hands had passed by.

"Together." She rested her head on the bark, closing her eyes. Sprinkles of dark matter gathered around her, slowly making her departure. "I love you, Allen.." Was her final words, finally disappearing.

"Love you too, Road." He nodded, a black tear streaming down his face, tracing the line of his cursed mark.

* * *

A sudden pain had awoken Allen. Looking up, he saw a blurry ceiling.

"Huh?!" He got out of bed, running to the bathroom to wash his face. What he saw next on the mirror was rather terrifying.

His cursed mark was no longer red but now a never-ending black color. It would remind you of a pit or dark black hole going down into oblivion. That wasn't it at all though, in fact it got worse. Black blood was slowly oozing out of the cursed marking, getting on his pajamas. This is when he noticed his hair. Only a 3/4th was white. The other part which was located on the edge of his hair was now the same color as his new cursed mark.. A never-ending black hole.

"NEAH!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs, holding his head tightly. His reaction only got worse when he felt his new hair was now longer than before.

 **"I guess not only Crown Clown and Black Matter had fused but us as well. This is nice but won't do any good for The Millennium Earl."** Neah was happy. Probably was since he is the 14th Noah who almost killed The Earl.

"What the hell! I changed again!" All of a sudden, black blood landed on his shoulder. As he investigated where it came from, it led to his hair.

The same edges that were black had black blood leaking down from it. All of this blood... Somehow did smell delicious.

"SHIT!" Allen couldn't believe what was happening to him. It would probably take a while for him to get used to it... Maybe even years.

 **"Calm down boy. Let me have control. You can calm down while you're in there. Just let me handle this."** Neah somehow soothed Allen.

"Please I just need to think. I need somewhere to rest.." Allen volunteered, closing his eyes. He had given control to Neah.

Opening his eyes. He was no longer Allen but Neah.

"Finally back in a body for a while." Stretching, he got out of the bathroom. Walking out of his room, he yawned.

"Damn I'm starving." Neah thought it wouldn't be much of a bother to get a snack. So, walking to the dining room he sat down on a seat, hoping an Akuma heard his arrival.

An Akuma walked in, bowing at the Noah. "Breakfast isn't ready yet, Master Noah. I advice you to get ready." The Akuma noticed how bloody he was, taking measures.

"Master Noah you are dirty. I do not ask of you to take a shower but I am just letting you know." With mannerism, the Akuma was careful.

Neah noticed his pulsing activated red eye, but decided to ignore it. But if he looked in a mirror then he wouldn't of ignored it. "If you're thinking of dying by my hands then just stand there... Or you can get me some food." Neah smirked.

"Yes, Master Noah." The Akuma walked out after bowing.

He sighed, looking over at The Earl's seat. "Just a bit more time, my dear nephew."

"Ahh good morning my dear Fourteenth! It seems you want breakfast early? I would gladly help you since this is about time I help with Road's homework." It was no other than the Millennium Earl. He took a seat in his favorite spot, the same cheery grin glimmering.

"It's Neah and I'm guessing I will have to wait?" He sighed once more, rolling his eyes.

"Bingo! Also I wanted to speak to you." If it was even possible, his grin got even bigger.

"And that is?" Neah put his chin against his palm, yawning.

"Since you're still in hiding, I won't let you go on a mission alone. Instead, you'll be going on one with Tyki-pon!" The Earl chuckled in glee.

"Shit.." He whispered to himself. Not only he has to deal with The Earl, but now Tyki Mikk.

Suddenly, The Earl's eyes widened. He was highly interested. "Oooo I just noticed but your appearance has changed! I must be really old noticing just now." He chuckled once more, the grin he puts on never getting old.

"None of your concern. Just some puberty crap." He wanted to dodge the topic since his sudden change is fairly new.

"Just know that you'll be going out with Tyki later. It says there has been this train that never stops and just keeps going. People have been trying to catch it for days but it's just unstoppable. I'm betting there is innocence and we must retrieve it as soon as we can." He folded his hands, excited.

"Alright... Although, saying that the train never stops and just keeps going is really familiar..." Memories floated into Neah's head, which made him smile.

"That's settled then! Now, let's get breakfast started." Raising his arm, he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a bunch of Akumas placed plates in front of all the chairs. Food was stacked, one by one was a big portion to the next. Not only that, seconds were in the middle. This made Neah give into his newly parasitic hybrid innocence and dig right in.. Like an Allen Walker.

"Yo." One by one, the other Noahs walked in, taking their seats. The only one who wasn't there was Road, Skin, and Sheryl.

"Sheryl is dealing with major politics so he won't be back in a few days. Maybe he might even start a war, who knows?" Earl giggled. More deaths, more Akumas.

Tyki was next to Neah, giving him another wink. "Yo, boy. Nice change of appearance there."

The statement Tyki added caught everyone's eye. Some Noahs were just looking at Neah in interest, while others simply didn't care.

"Hee! He looks like Devit but with oat-meal stains!" Jasdero pointed with his gun, his head springing.

"Don't joke like that! I doubt oatmeal could stick all over." Devit scoffed, looking away.

Neah was concentrated on his meal, giving little regards to the conversation.

"Hey we're talking to you! Stop eating and socialize with your family!" Devit and Jasdero shouted before Earl interrupted.

"Hush let him eat. For all we know his appearance changed without him agreeing." Earl managed to shut them up... even for a little while.

Once Neah was done, he cleaned his mouth properly with a napkin. "Finished." Getting up, he tried walking out before Tyki grabbed his hand.

"Boy you need to be dismissed first. Show some manners." Tyki glared at him.

"I can dismiss myself. And for once, call me Neah." Tyki suddenly realized. It wasn't Allen but Neah.

"Wait you're Neah?! What happened to that boy of yours?" Tyki spat some wine out.

"Calming down. He saw the change of appearance first." Neah sighed before sitting down.

The Earl cleared his throat, getting everyone's eyes upon him. "Attention everyone! I have decided to give everyone their missions before we go fight the exorcists in groups once more. You will all depart after breakfast." He threw a card to everyone, which they all respectfully picked up and read their targets.

It seems that Tyki and Neah got the same card. It wasn't surprising though since of The Earl's conversation from before.

"Oh great we get the jackpot!" Devit and Jasdero smacked their guns together in pride. Of course they got the most dangerous one.. Probably will fail too.

"Why do I gotta go to this mountain?" Wisely was bored. Easily he could just go to town and grab someone's innocence from there.. no?

"Now now I picked targets all to your liking." The Earl said.

"Would you like to go now, boy? I know how much you want to be dismissed." Tyki winked. He was always the person to get things done fast.

Neah got up from his chair, waiting for Tyki. "Should be fun. Haven't been on a mission in a while so this should be fun."

"Now that's the spirit! Maybe we can even play a few poker rounds." Tyki grinned, walking out with Neah next to him.

The Earl watched as each of the Noahs walked out one by one with a grin. "Anything suspicious coming from Neah's mind, Wisely?" He interrupted Wisely from walking out.

"Not to my knowledge, other than being worried for Allen Walker. If he's keeping secrets hidden then he does a pretty good job." He waved, walking out for his mission.

"Well then my dear Fourteenth... Let's see where your plan truly falls on. Will you betray your Allen Walker? Would you betray your Order? Or would you betray me? Who knows!" The Earl laughed, highly excited for the future.

* * *

A portal was in front of Tyki and Neah. On the other side of the portal, it'd appear to be a station. It was rather empty with no trains or people around.

"Are you ready, boy?" Tyki nodded at Neah.

"It's Neah." He stared at him in anger before walking into the portal.

"...Good boy." Tyki smiled in pleasure, following him from behind.

* * *

 **I hope if it's okay to stop here. I kind of don't know if I should keep Neah for the train mission or have Allen pop in. Should I have Neah or Allen for this mission? Please review so I can see your answer. ^.^**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than a lot of the other ones so I'm grateful.. Especially since I don't have any summer school anymore. Thank you for reading this chapter and can't wait to see you on the next one. Thank you :D**


	9. I Don't Want to Fight You

**Hhehehhheh hello everyone. Welcome back to Allen's Deep Noah! Todays an exciting chapter because it will be Allen's first mission on the Noah's side. I have so many ideas planned for you all in this chapter, especially since The Order is all over trying to find Allen Walker. ;)**

 **As always, please enjoy the chapter and fanfiction! If you're reading this from the future, the past says hi! ^.^**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lenalee jumped tree to tree with her Dark Boots. Ever since Chaoji arrived back at The Black Order, she was determined to find Allen. Not because to capture him but to try and see what's going on and save him.

"Allen... Please don't be true.. I don't want to fight you." Tears dripped from her cheeks as she thought about all the nice times Allen had with her.

She had been finding leads. Since The Noahs are after innocence, it maybe very well that she should find some because he might be there.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. A roaring train was in full view. Instead of smoke coming out of the engine, it was replaced with this familiar green crystal-like aura. Her Dark Boots were responding to it very well, most likely innocence.

"Just what I need." Lenalee said. She stopped on the train's roof. She had a hard time landing since the train was moving. Successfully landing, she balanced her way to the emergency entrance. Kicking the entrance's door down, she entered the train.

The train was very prim and proper looking. It'd appear that you were only allowed on the train if you were rich or spoiled. Definitely a nice spot to hang out in.

Sitting in a comfortable well groomed chair, It was rather strange for some train that wasn't operational to be this clean. It should be dirty and abandoned, but it wasn't. Such beautiful innocence it must be.

Immediately, the train's doors were opened. Someone had walked in. The person had white hair with black hair on the edges. He had this mysteriously strange curse mark on his left side of the cheek. It was so black that it made you think it wasn't anything on the other side. This person just had to be Allen... And Allen it was.

"...Allen?!"

 **One hour earlier**

* * *

Neah and Tyki entered an abandoned and empty station. No trains were in plain sight. Only trees and bare rocks led the way.

"This is the right spot, right? I don't see a train in view." Neah looked left to right. It was dead silent, excluding the animals roaming around for food.

"Sure is." Tyki got out his card. Looking at it, the words of the mission were turned into a jail cell. Deep inside the cell revealed a ghostly figure that looked like he had a sinister death.

 _ **"Thheee traiinnn! TTTheee trainn! It's cooommingg... Coomminnggg!"**_ It sure was annoying.

"I hate those things." Neah spat, looking down.

Tyki sighed. Putting the card away, he felt if he wanted to stir up a conversation.

"Hmm.. So where's the boy? Sure would love to play Poker with him on the train like the good old days." He got out a cigar and lighter. Lighting it, he took in for a smoke.

"Protecting him. I could ask if he wants out, it's been a few hours at least." He said. He figured that he would be cooled down by now.

"Good idea. I'll come and get you if the train gets here early." Tyki exhaled to speak. He sure loved those cancer sticks.

Neah nodded before closing his eyes. He reached down into his consciousness, finding Allen Walker.

 **"You feeling better yet? Tyki wants to talk to you. We're on a mission."** Neah's words took up his entire mind. He could feel not only his words but movements and thoughts.

"I'm a bit over it. I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry about earlier, Neah." Allen did his signature chuckle smile and head scratch.

Neah sighed. Drama was the least thing he liked coming from him. Sadly, it is war.

"Alright. You're not a prisoner anyway." He said.

They both nodded. Soon, the light was back on. Now, reality has came back to both Allen and Neah.

Allen opened his eyes. Hearing the whistle from the train sure was bothersome, especially with a Tyki all over you.

"Hey boy wake up. It's coming. Don't got all day." He was wiggling the boy all over. He did have a reason though.

"Tyki I'm up! Tyki!" Allen wined. Getting up, he brushed off the dirt. "Sorry about that."

"Don't got to apologize. What we gotta do now is get on that train." Tyki ran for the train. He looked like a complete idiot.

"Wait up!" Allen followed him, the train now in front of them.

* * *

Who knows how they got on the train. Whatever they did, it sure gave them exercise. Both were panting like crazy. Sweat covering there face and dripping onto the floor. It was a disgusting site.

"Other than the sweat, I'd say that was rather fun." Tyki grinned. He wasn't a guy to run but getting situations like that would be scarce. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay. Appearance changes do take a while to get used to."

"Thanks." Allen sat on one of the chairs. This is where they finally noticed how fancy the train was.

"Whoa.. For some train that never stops it sure is one fancy train. The Earl would love to have this." Tyki took a seat next to Allen. He had something in mind for Allen.

"Yeah.. I sure wasn't expecting this. However, innocence is definitely on this train. It's hurting like Hell." Allen said. Looking at his skin, it was burning grey. His Noah side was trying to perk out, demanding for the innocence to be destroyed.

"You'll get used to it. For now.." Tyki grinned maliciously. He slammed a deck of cards in front of Allen. They were none other then the cards for a Poker game.

"You dare challenge me? Remember last time Tyki Mikk?" Allen teased. Horns that were like the devil slowly peaked out of his, a devious grin following.

"I'm not scared of you boy. In fact, this thing you're pulling is just making me more confident." Tyki was pushing it. This game wasn't just a game, it was a battle.

"You're on." He said. It'd seem that the game had already started once they got on the train.

 **A LOT of Poker games later**

"Don't know why you keep losing but this is definitely a record for you." Allen basically was The Devil now. His skills were far superior to Tyki's. Not only his clothing were all gone now, but his soul as well.

"...You..." Tyki was speechless. All games they played and he had to win all of them. It was impossible... HE was impossible.

"You don't have to reel it in Tyki. If you want, you can always ask for lessons. Just know that you definitely qualify for them." Allen said. Smug and everything, it will sure get him back one day... Tyki will get him back one day.

 _ **"THUMP!"**_

Both reacted. It sounded it came from a few train carts behind them.

"Huh?! What was that?" Allen questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. It's probably just another one of your Poker cheats!" Tyki was now insane.

"No. It came from behind us. I'll be right back." Allen got up, walking out of the cart before Tyki could even follow.

"Hey boy can't ju- ..Sheesh." Tyki shook his head, packing his Poker cards.

* * *

Cart by cart, he could feel innocence becoming clearer to him. It was just now a few carts he passed that he just realized... It was Lenalee.

"...Allen?!" Lenalee's voice was heard.

"Lenalee..?" Allen's eyes widened in confusion. He did not expect her to be here.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Komui?" Allen walked up to her.

She couldn't think straight. The next thing she knew, she was hugging and holding him tightly. She couldn't stop crying, not that she didn't want to.

"Lenalee?!" Allen was shocked. It reminded him the last time they were together. In some way, it felt nice.

"When I heard about you I was so scared. Hevlaska told us that she wasn't connected with your innocence. I need answers Allen. What happened to you?" Lenalee looked up at him. She sure was crying because if you looked at her eyes, you could sparkle in them, just like innocence.

"I can't tell you right now, Lenalee. You can't be here either. Right now isn't the best time." Allen hugged her. Even if he was being rude, you could tell he didn't want to be.

"Allen..." Lenalee couldn't find the right words. She missed him but, maybe she knew it wasn't the right time either.

"Thank you, Lenalee." Before she knew, he was already walking out of the cart. It was just like that time... where he walked into The Ark.

A tear escaped, her legs frozen. All she could do was watch as he disappeared once more. Falling into her knees, the only thing she could say now was sad And it hurt too.

"Allen... I don't want to fight you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it (I really do DX)**

 **Half of this chapter was humor lol. I even chuckled a bit when I typed and read it. The other half was sad though...**

 **Well please review as usual. I love to hear your thoughts on part 9! Next chapter we'll celebrate since it'll be our 10th chapter! WOOO ^.^**


	10. Dark Matter Days

**Welcome back to Allen's Deep Noah! This is chapter 10.. I am so excited. I've never had a fanfiction over 10 chapters. (Well, this is my first written fanfiction of course.) Before we start, I would like to address some stuff. I guess this is pretty some important stuff? It's optional if you want to read but this is all coming from my feelings. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope this doesn't become that emotional. I don't know what to say.. Whatever you're thinking no the fanfiction isn't stopping. I just want to stay some stuff. So um how do I say this? XD I guess I should start with a thank you. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. Of course there is some mistakes I've written but they'll be fixed sometime soon. I just want to focus more on the upcoming chapters. Also, that reminds me, motivation. Sometimes people get motivation and sometimes they don't. For me, it's a balance. I have all this motivation so I would like to help. All of my fanfictions have their endings already planned out. That's how I get my motivation. It's how I keep walking so I get to reach that ending. If it helps that's how I get it. All endings of mine are planned out in the beginning. It helps me because whenever I think about it, I smile. It makes me want to keep going so that's what I'll do. Not for me but for you guys. Sorry if this is long but I'd just like to get this out of my head. If you're still reading this, thank you. You all mean so much to me. Oh gosh I feel like I'm going to cry. Oh my. Let's just get this started! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also I've had this upcoming fanfiction idea in my head in a while.. If I decide to write it then I should in a couple of days/weeks. Get ready! :D**

* * *

The Black Order was going haywire once more. Lavi was missing, Miranda was fighting internally, Allen left, and now Lenalee is gone! All these exorcists missing and all was left were a few, including a little unpatient boy named Timothy.

His body perked up on the bed, his eyes laid down onto Miranda's cold still body. Every once a while, black stars would form around her skin.

"Hang in there Miranda don't die on us! We still got this war on our shoes." Timothy kept talking to Miranda, which made the head nurse shake her head.

"I must be doing a good job if the virus is flowing slower than usual. Hopefully Miranda is doing a good one too." She sat next to Timothy, praying quietly.

"Does the virus usually flow this slow?" Timothy tilted his head. He remembered the time where Noise Marie cut his fingers off so it's rather confusing.

"No.. It's rather strange. I only thought parasitic types are able to purify the virus." After praying, she lifted up her head to ponder. This is indeed unusual.

Timothy pondered as well. Even if it was unusual, it still brought a few questions. Why all of a sudden is this happening? Why couldn't it happen earlier? If only we had more time.

"If this happened sooner then we could've saved so many exorcists." The head nurse's head looked down.

"Do you think.. This is Allen Walker's doing?" Timothy's eyes widened. "Ever since he left us, this phenomenon started." He got right up to the nurse's face, a big happy smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Sit down boy! We don't know for sure but the scientists are working on it.. Especially Chief Komui." She said, whispering to herself on the last part.

"Oh my bad. I just hope Miranda can pull through this." Timothy said a bit harshly before sighing.

"Agree." She nodded with a smile.

Suddenly, the stars all over Miranda's body were disappearing. It was a miracle!

Timothy's mouth and eyes widened. His pupils shining, he ran over to Miranda with a big bright smile. "Miranda! Look head nurse! The virus is disappearing!" He shouted with tints of happiness in his voice.

"I'm coming! Timothy, get my extra nurses!" She hurried over. Picking up her tools, she got to work.

* * *

Tik tok, tik tok.. Time is running out.. For Miranda that is.

The room was black, dark, and empty. There was no light, no sign of life. All there is was Miranda and her innocence.

In front of her was a clock. It was the same clock when she had first bought it... The same one she used to fight with.

"Time Record..?" She slowly walked towards it. Her eyes widening, she held out her hand.

The clock's second hand moved in response. This is where it began to talk.

 **"Miranda..."** The voice was rather spooky. It sounded like a woman voice similar to Hevlaska's. Only thing was that the voice seemed a bit.. sad?

"Time Record!" Miranda then ran up to it. Spreading her arms out, she hugged Time Record.

 **"Thank you, Miranda. Thank you for protecting me. Now it is time for me to protect you."** All of a sudden the voice changed. Now, Time Record sounded confident and proud. It was proof that innocence was truly alive.

"What are you talking about? Protect.. me?" Miranda started shaking her head. Confused as ever, she hugged the clock tighter.

 **"You must not die.. Not yet. This is a message from The Heart. You must agree as you are the only ones who can still fight."** Time Record now started flowing inside Miranda. It was beautiful. Green and blue sparkles were flowing inside her. Such beauty would make one cry.

"Wait Time Record! W-what are you doing?!" She stumbled back, looking at her chest. Taking deep breaths, she could feel something other than innocence... It was warm but cold at the same time. A feeling that she was not familiar with. A feeling that she was fighting the entire time.. a feeling which was...

Dark Matter.

* * *

Tyki was bored. Waiting for Allen was such a pain. For one, he could break the rules and find him or, become even more bored and wait even longer. Heck, it must've been like 5 minutes and he still hasn't been back. If only he was this fast when he eats.

The door opened.. Finally.

"That took awhile. What was the commotion?" He exhaled smoke, a smug grin appearing.

"It was nothing but we gotta go.. Now." Allen was in a hurry. Whatever it was, he sure didn't want to stay here.

"But we didn't catch the innocence yet. Boy, I think you should calm down." He tried reassuring him.

"I'm fine we just need to go.. Now-" Allen was cut off.

Both Allen and Tyki were kicked to a wall. The wall dented badly, their heads spinning.

"What the hell was that?" Fixing himself, he looked up to see Lenalee.

"You je-" She was about to say something until she saw Tyki. Her eyes were now widening in both confusion and hostility. "..W-What's going on..?!" She walked backwards.

"Ugh.. I was hoping we weren't going to run into exorcists here. She managed to get my clothes dirty as well. Damn, this day sure has gone to shit." Tyki's grin grew. Shrugging, he looked at Lenalee in an evil way.

Now suddenly noticing, his eyes widened. "Hey look, it's the girl who we think has The Heart. Good catch, boy." He looked over at Allen. He was on the floor, gritting his teeth.

"Leave her alone, Tyki. I took care of it." Allen slowly got up from the floor, walking to him.

"But she has The He- Oh I see.. That's why you wanted us to leave. Heh" His hand rubbed the top of Allen's head.

"..Let's just take the innocence and go." He said, taking Tyki's hand off of his head.

"Fine but first, let's give our little exorcist a present, shall we?" All of a sudden, he stabbed his hand into Lenalee's chest.

"LENALEE!" Allen ran right to her, picking Lenalee to hold her tightly.

Her eyes widened as she felt blood escape her mouth. What they both haven't realized was Tyki holding dark matter in his hands as well.

"A..ll..en.." Was the only thing she said before closing her eyes, a tear flowing out.

Filled with rage, he ran right at Tyki to slap him in the face. "What the hell Tyki! I told you I took care of it!" Yelling at him, his eyes flashed yellow multiple times.

He sighed. Grabbing Allen's shoulder, Tyki looked at him straight in the eyes. "Boy.. You're a Noah now, you're with us. They have already abandoned you. They're your enemy now. They are the same people who tortured you for like three days!"

Allen looked down. Hands turning to fists, eyes turning to sorrow. "Lenalee wasn't the one who tortured me. She was one of the only few who helped me. Why did you kill her!" Filled with rage once more, he yelled.

"Look boy, she's not dead. If we take her, she'll be alive." Tyki grinned. If only he knew about the dark matter.

"I don't want to take her with us. Why can't we just return her back to The Black Order?" He picked up her bridal style, her head protected.

"That's too dangerous! Last time we did that a full out battle broke out. Believe me, she's better with us. Hell, she can even stay in your room." Tyki was completely nuts by now.

Allen immediately blushed. "I-In my room?!"

Tyki shrugged. "Better than being in a cell."

Sighing, Allen's confident look returned. "Fine.. But don't expect me to be knocking on your door for another Poker round!"

Tyki froze. Looking down, he finally realized the situation he was in. Now only in red heart boxers and a plain white t-shirt, it must've been embarrassing for Lenalee to see him in such a state.

Allen couldn't stop laughing. The look on Tyki's face was one of the best ones yet. "Seems you forgot about your clothes!"

Just you wait Allen Walker... Tyki will get you back.. for sure.

"Tch let's just go back. I'm starving." A pissed off Tyki said.

Not only did they forget about his clothes but also a way to get off this train.. And don't even mention the innocence they were assigned to.

"...Shit."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! That was chapter 10 and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I hope you guys aren't that worried about Lenalee. (I am so worried for her omg DX) Well next chapter hopefully we get a few answers!**

 **As always, thank you and please make sure to review. I want to hear your thoughts on Miranda and Lenalee. ^.^**


	11. Hopes and Fears

**HEHEHEHE We are back with chapter 11 of Allen's Deep Noah! I hope this chapter brings in some clarity. I also hope that nothing is confusing for you guys. I try to be as clear as possible ^.^**

 **I hope you all enjoy this beautiful chapter of.. Allen's Deep Noah! :D**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man. All rights go towards to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

It was night time as It had took forever to get off that train. Turns out, they did take the innocence. Keeping or destroying it was out of the question though since Allen was an Exorcist.

A visible blushing Allen on the soft smooth bed and a fragile but smart Lenalee bound next to him, it'd seem that she did get to sleep on Allen's bed after all. Which would answer why Allen would be blushing.

He threw his pillow, an angered look on his face. "Agh.. I did not expect Lenalee to be put on my bed. Damn Tyki!"

Neah laughed. **"Not many boys get to sleep next to the ladies.. Consider yourself lucky."**

"And consider yourself a fool for saying such things." Allen sighed before getting up.

Walking to where he threw his pillow, he had stopped only a few inches to where it laid. Eyes widening as he stood, he felt a mixture of random hatred and urge.

His skin slowly turned grey. It was starting again.

 **"That innocence sure is annoying. I wouldn't mind if we destroyed it."** A annoyed but smug Neah said. I guess Tyki and Neah do have some things in common.

Shaking his head in disagreement, he felt something pulling him, something calling him. "I think it's calling me, Neah."

Walking slowly to Lenalee with widened eyes in curiouscity, his hand reached out towards the innocence.

 **"Uh.. I don't think we should-"** Neah was interrupted.

Allen had touched it. He had touched The Dark Boots.

The colors of green and purple swirled around the innocence. Swirling around the innocence, swirling around Allen. Soon, screaming was heard as light faded black.

"G...GAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

A little girl. Aged 9. Confined and strapped.

A teenaged girl. Aged 17. Smart and confused.

Both were next to each other. Both were named Lenalee. One was on the side of the bed, one was laying down with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm scared... Brother.." The little one kept repeating those words. Such words that would break one's heart.

Holding her hands tighter, one could feel one's pain. They were holding on. Everyone was holding on. Including Allen Walker.

Appearing on the white and black checkered floor, his hair camouflaging with the floor. Looking up, he spotted a bed with two people on it. Slowly getting up, his legs wobbled as he got a better look of the two figures. Fixing his eyes, he noticed the two people were now Lenalee and a young girl with the same hair color.

"If I fall asleep I might never wake back up. Brother please.. Hurry before I do." The young girl cried. She'd plead and plead for her brother.

"Lenalee...?" He'd walk to her. Getting a better look, she'd appear to be crying as well.

"Allen..?" Looking at him, more tears appeared.

He pulled her in for a hug.

Lenalee looked up at Allen. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth. "Why am I here? Why do I see myself as a little girl?"

Hugging tighter, he was pretty much confused as she was. "Your innocence was pulling me in. I believe it wants something." Allen smiled.

"Does that must mean we're asleep?" Lenalee questioned

He nodded. "We should find clues for a way out."

She nodded as well.

Both looking back at the girl, they found her staring at them. One tilting their heads, the little girl tilted her head as well.

"Are you.. me?" Lenalee resisted.

The little girl nodded. She seemed pretty scared.

"What's your name?" Allen said.

"Lena..lee" A tear escaped her cheek as she said. Poor girl.

Both Lenalee and Allen just looked at her. It was a bit obvious that it was Lenalee. But the problem is, why would it be Lenalee? It should be The Dark Boots or something.. Right?

Suddenly, the chains wrapping Little Lenalee up got tighter, more rustier, and more darker. Purple ashes and flames covered them like a rapid burst of mayhem.

"g... !" She screamed. Alarming both teenagers, one gasped.

"Allen-" Lenalee stopped.

"...We don't have much time left. You must stop resisting or else you will die." Little Lenalee's voice and appearance changed drastically. Now, she had a very pale reflection and dark purple hair.

"Dark.. Matter." Allen looked upset. He could just feel the insanity carving into his memories. The urge to just.. Push it in more.

Lenalee realized. Holding her own body, her face turned pale. "Stop resisting dark matter!? If I stop resisting then I'll die!"

Suddenly, the little girl pulled her into a hug. Her face looking up at her's, she had a rather calm expression. "You won't die. We'll protect you.. I'll protect you." The girl smiled. Now, the girl slowly went inside Lenalee. Screaming for all her might, Allen held her tightly.

"A-ALLEN! W-What's happening?!" Closing her eyes, she could feel herself slipping away.. Soon, it was blank for both Lenalee and Allen.

* * *

Allen immediately woke up. Sitting up, he looked to the side as he watched Lenalee sleeping soundly. Sighing, his eyes looked to the door.

 **"You thinking of leaving? We got a job to do.. You know that."** Neah was serious.

"Can't leave without Lavi or Lenalee. I'm pretty much stuck here if I can't pick up more than one hundred-plus pounds." Getting up, he decided to take a shower.

* * *

The shower took a while. Getting used to the new hair color and scar isn't fun. Right when you get used to something it gets thrown away. How sad.

"How sad." Allen said as he exited the bathroom. His hair was combed back in a style similar to Tyki's before Allen left The Black Order. He would also be wearing a tuxedo that's black on one side and white on the other. A perfect fit for someone who could be on both sides.. Or one. Finally, he topped it all off with the same top hat from earlier.

 **"How do you think Road is doing?"** Neah popped in.

"She's hanging on. Maybe she'll come back today or tomorrow." He giggled.

 **"Maybe."**

Walking towards the bed, Allen's expression changed. Filled with sadness as he looked at Lenalee, he could feel the innocence coming from her fading away.

He placed his hand on her forehead. "She's warm."

 **"We should let her rest."** Neah sighed.

"I can't just let the dark matter take over. I got to do somethi-" Allen was once again interrupted.

"Yo!" Tyki just barged in without knocking.

 **"W- Oh great.."**

"What the hell Tyki?!" Allen shouted right at him.

"Just came to get you. It's breakfast time.. Everybody's waiting. Almost everybody." Tyki said, whispering the last part to himself.

"Don't got to reel it in. Let's just go." Getting up, he walked towards Tyki.

"Wait..." Tyki suddenly walked around Allen. He placed his hand against his chin, his eyes widening. "Aha!" Allen could feel his suit being messed around with.

Looking down, the suit seems more.. organized. There were less ruffles and had more depth to it.

"Suit wasn't perfect. You should always have the perfect suit. Makes you look cheeky, boy." He winked as he walked out, waving his hand.

Allen walked out without a sound. Not because he wanted to speak but because he had to deal with the laughter of Neah the whole way through.

* * *

The dining hall already had buckets of food. There was bacon, eggs, ham, toast, hash-browns, sausages, baked beans, mushrooms, and a bunch of fruits and vegetables for a side salad. All of this food was mouth watering for Allen. There was one thing that was missing though..

"Where's the Mitarashi Dango?" All of the Noahs just stared at him.

"All of a sudden you question this Dango stuff?!" Jasdero laughed.

"Yeah! Sounds like a fuckin' clown." Devit laughed with Jasdero. Both then began chanting "Dango The Clown.. Dango The Clown!"

"Now now Jasdevi. This is breakfast, not a horror scene." The Earl got into the conversation once more. This made them shut up.. For another while.

Neah laughed. He sure liked the irony that's going on right now.

All of this was going on and all Allen did was have a pissed off expression. One thing he doesn't like is mocking and people messing around about clowns. "..I just wanted some Mitarashi Dango." He said to himself as he ate.

A black cat suddenly leaped onto Allen's lap, her yellow eyes staring right at his... And maybe into his soul.

Allen blinked. Looking from side to side, he tried to take the cat off of him but she/he wouldn't budge. "A cat..?"

"Ahh Lulubell! Checking out The Fourteenth are we?" The Earl giggled. Opening his arms, he expected the cat to leap into his arms, only realization came into and Wisely jumped in instead.

A chance to rub his stomach, Wisely giggled. "You left yourself wide open!"

Some giggled, some just looked, some went crazy with him, while some ignored... Oh and some stuck their tongues out.

All of this made Allen and Neah laugh and smile warm-fully. Surely for once, they truly were at home.

* * *

 **This took me about 2 days to make. Not because I lost motivation it's just that school started. My schedule got crazy because of that and now I gotta do school work. No worries the story won't be stopping anytime soon. Also I kinda didn't like this chapter. It just didn't have to much hype for me to write. Don't worry I didn't lose motivation! The hype just wasn't in this chapter. I have an ending goal for this story and will do everything in my power to get there. I promise**

 **Thanks for reading and loving my story! Please review and can't wait to see your responses. See you in the next chapter. ^.^**


	12. Allen's True Road

**Welcome back to Allen's Deep Noah! Sorry for the long wait, I have school. Not only that but I also have some new D. Gray Man fanfictions! No need to worry as I've been saying, this fanfiction won't end anytime soon. I just have to many ideas for this fanfiction to let this go. Besides, I'm not a person to let go anything that easily. Anyway I hope you enjoy for another chapter of this beautiful chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^.^**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man. All ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino. :)**

* * *

Allen couldn't move. Not because he wanted to but Lulubell was on his lap. She was unpredictable so who knows what she was going to do. Claw his face? Maybe in his mind. He's done a lot of bad things to the clan. To the murder of The Earls' Akumas, to the death of Skinn, and the disappearance of Road.

"It's nice to see you as well, Wisely." The Earl nodded. Gathering everyone's attention, Wisely respectfully walked back to his seat.

Perking up, Allen looked. Blinking, The Earl was as well unpredictable. Actually, just about everyone here is.

Showing his usual cheeky grin, he took a deep breath. It'd seem that he was preparing something.. feeling something.

"Dear my children, I have gathered you all for an important announcement. Today I have felt something different in the air. A new birth of a Noah or... A resurrection." His grin got bigger. Folding his hands, he was ready to hear everyone's reactions.

Almost everyone said her name.. Road! Sheryl was the first as he was about to go and cry on the person next to him, Tyki looked like he was trying to resist hugging Allen tightly, Fielda couldn't resist to stick his tongue out some more, Jasdero and Devit were cheering excessively with their guns pointing out, Maushyma's grin grew with his arms wrapped, Lulubell got ready and ran to the Earl so she could sit on his lap, Tryde was already ready as he closed his eyes and put one leg over the other, Maitora just sat there but you could tell he was excited, Wisely thought to himself as usual, and finally there was Allen and Neah. Allen couldn't wait to finally seeing her again in person. It was true she did a lot of harm to him in the past but, the talks they had in his dreams.. the walks they had. Sometimes you would have to be there to truly understand what really happened at that time. Today was the rebirth of Road, and he was there to witness it.

 **"It's been to long.."** Neah said. The way his voice sounded, he seemed happy.

"Indeed." Allen thought to himself with a smile.

"But... As usual we have work. It has been a fun break while waiting for Road but finally since we're back in action, we must continue on with the war. Planning an attack on The Black Order will be enforced. Once she returns, we will get back into business. The real and true end begins now." Everyone but Allen laughed with The Earl. Even Neah laughed. Of course he couldn't resist... But one did.

He just couldn't. But... Not only he resisted the laughter but his memories. He resisted everything. After all he's done as a Noah he just had to. His intrusion on The Black Order wasn't him, or so he thought. Nothing of him being a Noah was him. He still thought himself as an Exorcist. An enemy to The Earl. All this resisting isn't good though. Especially when you're the Noah of Destruction. He couldn't stop thinking.. The thoughts of leaving. The thoughts of wanting to destroy his inner self. But... Wisely won't let him, nor The Earl.

After everything has calmed down, Wisely was the first to speak. "Allen.."

Stiffening, Allen widened his eyes as he went back into reality. "Sorry. I was spacing out."

"You forgot, did you?" Wisely smirked. Tilting his head, his hand supported it.

"F..Forgot?" Allen said. Widening his eyes some more, he finally remembered.

"Yes... I read everything that you were just thinking. It's a shame that you feel that way. No worries, all those feelings and thoughts will disappear soon enough." Wisely stood up. Walking to the door, he opened it.

There she was...

Allen's eyes widened to the point he couldn't widen themselves anymore. Tears even managed to escape. His body shaking, he was about to open his mouth.. Until.

"ALLEN!" That voice... That hair... Those clothing.. Those... Eyes.

It was Road.

Both lips together, Road had jumped onto him for a kiss. Hugging him tightly, the whole room was quiet.

"ROADDD! NO DON'T!" Sheryl was late. Running right to her, tears from his eyes bursted right out. Grabbing her, she turned into her puppet form.

"Road why?! You know how much I can't take him! Come on my Road!" Getting out a tissue from somewhere, he started blowing. He couldn't stop crying.

"Daddy! It's great to see you too!" Road smiled in her form.

"D-Daddy?! Oh how I missed you saying that!" Sheryl pulled her into a big hug. He couldn't let go.. He wouldn't.

Allen had an awkward smile. Scratching his cheek, a tear was on the other one.

The Earl chuckled. "Alright Sheryl that's enough. I have some stuff to say."

"Oh yes. I shall do that." Sheryl slowly walked back to his seat.

Road just had to sit next to Allen. Once she did, her father almost had a heart attacked. Well.. I think.

"Ahem. Now that are family has finally almost returned, we can follow through with our plan." The Earl snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, two people walked in. One was wearing a beautiful dress that Road would wear, the other was wearing a black neat suit that Tyki would enjoy.

It was Lenalee and Lavi, but for some reason... Lenalee was different than Lavi. She wasn't all gloomy and depressed. Instead, she was just her usual self.

"Lenalee?" Allen got up from his seat, his hands turning into fists.

"W-Where am I? Allen?" Lenalee walked forward until was stopped by an Akuma maid. "Why isn't my innocence working? And Lavi."

"You guys gotta get out of here! Quick!" Running right to them, he was about to summon The White Ark.

The Earl giggled. "We made sure The White Ark wouldn't open in our Ark, Allen. And you wouldn't want them to return to your Order. They will be experimented on and will be treated just like you when you were held captive in there!" He was laughing now.

"...Shut up." His fists getting tighter, his teeth gritting, he had to get them out.

Road suddenly hugged Allen. Wrapping her arms around him, her eyes closed. "Calm down Allen, they're better with us. Just like you're better with us." Smiling, her words carved in.

Sighing, Allen thought. "Neah... What should we do?"

 **"We don't got much of a choice, nephew. The best thing to do right now is to obey."** He said. Of course he would say that though.

"..Fine." He backed up, His head looking down. Turning around, he walked back to his seat, Road following.

"Now that has been settled, let us begin!" The Earl manically said.

The Akuma servants started walking. Queuing both Lenalee and Lavi to follow, they were both said to sit down. Both sitting down, they looked at a pack of cards.

"L-Lavi?" Lenalee looked at Lavi. Of course though, he just looked down.

"Now it is pretty simple! Picking a card will choose who you will be assigned with. But here's the catch! Pick one card and..." The Earl purposefully stopped. His grin turning into a powerful smirk, he was excited for everyone's reactions.

"...Will be killed by Allen Walker!"

* * *

 **HEEHEHHEHEEHEHE! I bet you weren't expecting that ending. I know I wasn't. In the reviews what do you think will happen to Lavi or Lenalee? Will one die.. both die.. one survive.. both survive? Who knows! All we know right now is to wait for the next chapter. MWAHHAHAHHA! Stay tuned! :D**

 **I thank you if you have been reading this long. I also thank you if you enjoyed the chapter. I am so happy that it turned out this way. This is also one of my favorite chapters. Not because of Lavi or Lenalee possibly dying but because of Road's return! I love Road and totally ship her with Allen. I think they would be the perfect couple.. Even though she's way older than Allen. Oh well! I thank you all and can't wait to see you all in the next one. Take care and don't forget to review! ^.^ :D 3333**


End file.
